Alucard's 'Daughter'
by ImaLamia
Summary: When a young girl is sent back in time to the year 1897 she meets up with an old friend of Hellsing.... come on! I bet you could guess who! Rated for language and violence later on. changed from general to humor because ppl keep saying that it's funny...
1. Time Travel

YYYAAAAYYYY!! MY FIRST POST!! ya... I'm bored so don't comment on my sudden out burst...

(screams really loud) hehe. hey!! I've always wondered something. who hear has ever noticed that Seras is named after a store, or pretty close to it?

(sings) DISCLAIMER TIME:

me no own Hellsing, or 'Bram Strokers: Dracula',... me just own Forever and Hulbert. whoa... that looks weird.

Just so you know, my story is much like the Novel Dracula... but later on it will have more Hellsing... and in the beginning... Hellsing is just a comic that people thought were fake... but Forever knows that it is real and will even go though time to prove it.

OKAY... on with the show!! Err... story...

Chapter 1: Time travel

"Eet's almost ready, Forever." A young girl with brown hair looked up at her guardian, only to look at the way he looked.

Professor Hulbert was a short man but one of very high in stature. He had black hair with gray strikes going though it, and a pair of glasses the size of his fists, which, have to admit, is pretty funny looking. She wanted to laugh like she usually did, but today she was on a mission. She stood up reluctantly and headed toward the contraption. Her legs felt like Jell-o as she stood in front of her 'father'.

'Today is the big day' she thought to herself, pushing up the annoying pair of thick framed, librarian, glasses, 'It's the day you get to meet the infamous Alucard' she grinned at the thought of going back in time to warn someone that may not be real that man is going to capture him and make him his servant.

Professor Hulbert looked at her, bewildered by her expression,

"Aun't you nervous, my dear?"

Forever glanced at his direction, pulling her out thoughts and back to reality, if that was real at this point.

"Nope," she replied.

The professor crossed his arms and tapped his foot lightly. He probably wanted a full head to toe information quiz for his studies.

She sighed, "OK. Maybe a little, but it not because of the machine."

"Then vy are you afraid?" he asked directly after she answered, his foot tapping louder.

She sighed again, more annoyed this time that she had to explain this to the most insensitive person in the world, "I'm afraid that if I go back in time that he wont be real and I'll be stuck there in that time period, alone." She hesitated when she said word alone. It was possibly one of the worst words in the human language. she had probably used that word so many times in the past two years that she despised every syllable.

The professor chuckled; he apparently knew who and what she was talking about,"No more 'alone' than you are here." He turned away from her, "I want you to go and pack your essentials into this bag." he tossed a bag at her, that she was barely able to catch. she sighed and when her room, which was just across the hall.  
Here, she was treated more like a lab rat that a human. Hulbertalways had something for her to test, or be tested on, that's why her room was so close to the lab. He would sometimes wake her up in the middle of the night to test something on her, which is what he did tonight, but she didn't mind this time. She wanted to do this project, it would give her a chanse to get out of this hell hole.

She could not wait to see Alucard in person, even though when she'll meet him he'll still be known as Dracula. But no matter, he'll still be as cool as ever... hopefully.

Forever walked into her room. It was plain , with white walls and a small bed in the corner an occasional electronic and small bookshelf, but today it looked more like a new beginning.

'This will be like moving out!' she thought as she went to a crudely built bookshelf on the wall. She grabbed all of the books off of the shelf. 'Eclipse, yes, Twilight, duh, New moon, da, Hellsing comics 1-9, hell yes, Dracula, hell ya, the Uglies series, checkroo,' and so on and so forth.

She went to her desk and grabbed a small remote. she aimed it at the stack of books, sketch books, pencil bags, and clothes, that she had packed and turned the knob to one inch and pushed the big red button. An ultra violet ray shot out of end of the remote and hit the small, yet somewhat large pile of necessities. Each item in the stack shrunk into an inch. she went over to the small pile and grabbed all of the books with just two hands and placed them into an empty make-up bag. She placed one in the center of her palm,

"It's so tiny and cute," she said rubbing the cover gently before shoving into the little bag with a board expression on her face, "And now its boring,"

She placed the one inch sized sketch pads along with the books. "I love Hulbert so much sometimes,"she thought aloud thinking of the day that Hulbert gave her the shrink ray. She packed two make-up bags, filled with with clothes and books, into the bag that Hulbert gave her. She also packed a solar powered generator, something else that the professor made for her. Then she placed her computer beside it. She couldn't shrink the computer because then it would explode, just like last time. she smiled as she thought about the look on guardians face when he found out that she needed a new computer. It was something mixed with range and a 'Holy shit, i just gave a VERY violent and easy to anger child a tool that could be used as a weapon' expression on his face.

She searched around her room for her iPod charger. When she found it she stuffed it in her bag. She looked at the small, thin, and shiny iPod with affection.  
It was one of the last things she had of her mother. She sighed, thinking of good times was always such a burden now. She shoved the iPod into her black coat pocket and continued to pack.

'Wait!' ,said the little voice that she some times thought was a mental condition, as she was about to leave, 'What about the album?'

Forever turned her gaze to the bed. She walked toward it and reached her hand under it until she found what she was looking for. She flipped it open and saw pictures of her life. Tears filled her eyes as she pulled a picture out and shoved it into her pocket.

"i'm getting a new life now, I... I should not reminisce about the past" she answered the creepy little voice, "But... but i will keep this picture,"

After she placed the album on her bed, she headed back toward the lab.

Professor Hulbert sat there waiting for her to come back. As she entered the room, he rushed up to her and strapped her to a cold ,metal, chair. He grabbed the now full bag and strapped it to her lap.

"Are all these straps truly necessary?" she asked, hoping for a no and that he was just being cliche.

"Yes, vy? Are you frighted? he asked, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"No," she answered truthfully, "It's just really uncomfortable" she replied with a mocking grin threatening to show its self.

He grumbled something under his breath, was he disappointed? She couldn't but show her amusement. He growled, and walked over to the computer.

"Ok, my dear, vat year are ve headed for?"

Forever searched her mind, "1897,"

He set the timer, "Vat place?"

"Transylvania" she replied.

He typed into the computer, "Vere in Transylvania, may i ask?"

She looked at her tied up wrist. "In the Carpathian Mountains, outside Castle Dracula," She answered absentmindedly, forgetting that Hulbert was even there.

He looked at the child with a blank look upon his face; she was just staring at her wrist.

He shoke his head as he typed in the words, hoping that this is really were she wanted to go. Forever heard a faint whisper, 'Good-bye, Forever.', it seemed to say, but she couldn't be sure because a huge whirling sound came.

She opened her eyes to what had happened, she was half expecting the machine was a failure, but when she opened her eyes she was in a totally new place. It was in a dark, haunting, forest. The medal chair that was once beneath her was now replaced by hard, cold, floor.

She looked around frantically, "Where am I?" she thought aloud.

She stood up and took a step only to be tripped by her bag. She yelped, more in surprize then in pain.

In a distance she could here horses running, and fast. She looked to her feet to realize that she was in the middle of the road. A faint lantern was lit in a distance; it was coming closer at a frightening speed. She could have moved, but she was frozen to her spot as if a witch had put a hex on her. She heard someone shout in another lanuage, and horses neighing, she flinched and waited for impact. When nothing came she opened her eyes only to be greeted by the warm breath of a hoarse. Then, out of shock, she fainted.

MMMWWWHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!

i made a cliff hanger!! I hate to read 'em but love to write 'em... I'm board now... Do de doooo... oh ya! I'M ALL MOST DONE WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER!! YYAAAYY!! ssooooooo... now what? Oh i know!! I'll listen to 'Voltaire' again, they all ways know how to entertain me with music!!

_"Fangs were flying, capes were torn_

_Hell hath no fury like a Vampire scorned_

_The number one rule in this game:_

_Never call one by his real name_

_Wigs were pulled, top hats were crushed_

_By pointy boots in a rush_

_And Boris at the bar orders a Bud and says,_

_'It's just another night at the Vampire Club.'"_

hehe... me like that song... man if your reading this far into my authors note you must be even border then me. that must suck... just so you know... that song is called 'the vampire club' if you wanna hear it. it makes me laugh... OPEN FOR REVIEWS!! (but please be nice)


	2. The ride to the Destination

YAY!! I'm done with the second chapter!! Please enjoy... and it is still open for comments (be nice though)

(sings; again) Disclaimer time!!

Me no own Hellsing, unfortunately, or 'Dracula', me sad now... sad face. :(

**Chapter 2: The ride to the Destination**

Forever woke up to the sound of two men arguing. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She saw a tall, slender, man with dark brown hair. He was talking in a not so hushed tone to a short man with dark hair and freckled skin.

"But it's just a young girl!" Shouted the tall man, "What if she is lost! We cant just leave her here!"

Forever sat up, but no one seemed to notice.

"But it is St. Georges day! Do you not know of the legends, young Herr?" the short man replied, in a Transylvaian accent.

'Were im I' she asked herself. Then, Struck with awe, she realized wad had happened. 'Oh my God, it worked!' she screamed in her mind. "Oh my God! It worked!" she whispered.

The men seemed to notice her this time. The tall man walked over to her, the man with the accent backed away.

"Hello. I'm Jonathan Harker. Why are you out all by yourself at this time of night?"

Forever gulped, 'Why, oh why, did he have to go right to the questions?'. She had made up lies on the spot before, but usually with simpiler stuff.

"Ummmm," Thats a nice start,' she thought. "Well I was on a dare, umm, to go to Dracula's castle." She lied, hopeing that he would fall for it.

He just raised an eyebrow. "You dont sound like your from around here." He smiled.

She looked down toward the ground; she was caught in the misted of a lie. "No. Im not." She whispered.

He looked at her with curious eyes, "Then are you from?"

Could she lie about this too, or would he catch her again? "Im from America, Washington." She spoke the truth maybe that would be easier to back up. Jonathan looked at her now with disbelieving eyes,

"washington?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes Washington." She smiled politely.

He looked at her then asked, "Is that a new state or something of the sort?"

Forever looked back on all the history that she had learned from her mother before that fateful day. "Not really, it's more like a territory. We just retrieved it." She smiled triumphantly, glad that she remembered something of her past that didn't lead her toward cring.

He looked at her with curious eyes; "You said that you were going to Dracula's castle.is that correct?" She nodded. "Then how about you come along with me. I'm headed down there as well."

Excitement flickered across her eyes. Forever nodded without hesitation, 'Finally! I can meet Alucard, or Dracula!' she thought.

Harker seemed to notice her sudden enthusiasm, "Are you a relative of the Count?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no, I'm just going down there to well, negotiate."

He looked at her, "well come along then, if you wish for a ride."

She followed him to the carriage when she remembered."Oh! My bag!" she ran back to the place where she woke up and tripped over her bag again.

"Ouch!" she yelled, then, very quickly jumped back to her feet retrieved her bag and ran back toward the carriage. Harker moved to let her sit next to him.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence so even though Forever already kenw why Jonathan was going to Dracula's castle, she desisted to ask any way,

"So, why are you going to the Count's castle, Mr. Harker?"

He smiled, "Please, call me Jonathan." he paused, "I'm going to Dracula's castle to sell him property value around London..." he just kept going on and on about the same thing. How long can you talk about that one subject anyway?

The ride felt like hours, or maybe it was hours, she lost track of time. But then she looked outside of her window and saw blue flames,

'Were getting closer.' she thought, her mind raceing. 'How could i negotiate with him once i got there?' was just one of the many questions that ran through her mind.

Later on, the carriage slowed to a stop. Forever looked out of the window to see a second carriage draw nearer. Forever knew what was about to happen and grinned an like a cat on crack.

The other carriage drew to a stop right beside the one that she was in. She looked up at the driver. He was a tall man, with a large black hat and coat, with an obviosly fake, long, brown, beard.

"You are early tonight, my friend." said the man in Alucard's or should i say Dracula's, or hell whatever she wanted to call him at this point, voice.

The grin across her face grew double in size.

"The English Herr and his companion were in a hurry," our driver replied.

The man looked up barely so that she could see his eyes. Crimson eyes, as always.

"A companion you say?" he asked looking down at Forever to see that she was smiling. "I suppose, you wish them to go to Bukovina. Let me give them a ride the rest of the way; my horses are faster." he said revealing a pair of large, ivory, fangs.

By this point, Forever's grin so large that it hurt her face, and the man seemed to take notice.

One of the other passengers that had accompanied them whispered into there neighbors ear, "Denn die Todten reiten schnell." It toke her a minute to translate what she had said, the smile faded from her face. Then she remembered something that she had read in the novel 'Dracula'. 'For the dead travel fast'  
she thought to herself, her smile returning 'Oh! I get it!' she began to giggle to herself, 'Their right, the dead do travel pretty fast, all they have to do is fade into darkness and their there.' at this point, giggle began to be harder to control and turned into and soft chuckle.

Everyone, including the man in the other carriage, looked at her, probably questioning her sanity this time. "I just remembered a joke, is all." she said covering her erupt laughter with a lie.

The man looked away from her and looked toward the driver and smiled, "Give me their luggage." he said, jumping down from his set and walking toward the back of the carriage. He pull out Jonathan's bag frist, then pulled out Forever's duffel bag, eyeing it as if it came from outer space. 'Okay...?' he thought as he threw the bags on top of his carriage.

Forever snapped, that bag had her computer in it. 'Be careful, you future red git!' she screamed in her head, loud enough for any vampire, even if they where not tring too, hear.

The man was startled and jumped back. He looked up and eyed her. She looked at himwith a smirk on her face as he stared wide eyed at her.

The other carriage was already gone and out of sight when she turned to the second carriage and stepped on the first step.

"Young lady," whispered the poorly disguised Count, "How would you like up sit in the front with me?" he asked in a pleasant voice.

She half-smiled, "I don't see why not," she answered.

She hopped down from the step that she was on and walked toward him. Jonathan had on a worried face, she looked at him, "I'll be fine, whats the worst thing that could happen," she said as she jumped ,ungracefully, onto the front of the carriage. 'Except for being bitten.' she finished the though in her head, tring not to laugh. 'Man, I'm WAY to sadistic for my own good.' she said tring not to laugh harder.

The driver took his seat at her side. He started the carriage and they rode off. After a few minutes of riding he looked, toward her, "So little girl," he said mockingly, as if he knew that it would jerk her chain, "Do you know who I am?"

She smiled, only showing a half of her mouth, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't," was the only reply she had.

He glared at her, apparently losing his patience with the young girl, "Well, do you or don't you?"

"Yes, Count, I do know who you are."

His glare lessened, "So you are aware of my abilities," he said ,more matter-of-factly than a question.

"Duh," she said loudly, "AND, I have a proposition for you,"

He looked ,apparently interested, at her.

He removed the fake beard, and hat to reveal long, black, wavy, hair. Forever was stunned, 'What else could be different? His eyes are the same, minus the insain look that I had grown accustomed to, he has the same facial features. Man, the hair most really throw me off.'

"What is it?" he asked, his voice lased with annoyance and interest.

She realized that she had been staring at him and looked forward, tieing her thick, brown hair into a lose pony tail. She looked back at him, "I have information form the future that may prove useful to you" she said in a hushed tone, just in case Jonathan was eavesdropping.

"Awwww, great!" he yelled at himself, "An other gypsy proclaiming to see my future!"

She gritted her teeth together, "I'm not claiming to see the future, I'm from the future! And I'm here to warn you-" he shoved his hand into her face to cut her off.

"I don't care. Unless you can show me proof that you are from the future I really don't care."

She threw his hand away from her face, "I'll give you proof, once we get to the castle." she said through her teeth with a grin sneaking up on the corners of her mouth.

Dracula, surprised by her bluntness, scowled thinking 'This child is insane!' then he began to look at himself, 'Well, maybe so, but she is no were near my level of insaneness yet.'

For the rest of the ride the two sat in silence, thinking about how there next conversation would turn out.

**A/N**

Ya... my first 2 chapters are kinda boring soooo... ya. Please don't lose faith in me.

im not so board this time, me watching 'Mind of Mensia' ya know, the one were he is talking about celebrity's crack stashes and that he'll take them to his crack staff to test them to make sure that there ok and that they don't O.D.

OH, NO!! A COMMERCIAL!!

Oh God... now I'm board... I'm gonna sing now...

"_Break this bittersweet spell on me, _

_lost in the arms of destiny!!"_

No comment Please... i know the weirdest music.

Have you guys ever listen closely to the lyrics of the song 'World with out logos' God there so weird... I think that i will put it on for you...

_Don't be cool vibration _

_Tell me fool talk show day and rain _

_Every stardom the rating _

_Don't stop horror show inner darken _

_Jus see ra ra oh_

_(Chorus)  
Oh no harbor won't you buy valley show _

_Take me want to talking revolution _

_No hava won cheese have lay show _

_Diviphon de have worry star _

_Shooby dooby doo shooby dooby doo durul _

_Shooby dooby doo shooby dooby doo durul_

_Devil beam to the crashing _

_Revoluflymachine_

_Adjust blue G _

_Jus sekiran_

_(Chorus)_

And yes... this is really what they say... I have no freaking idea what the hell they're saying so please don't ask me, or yourself, all it will do is possibly kill your brains cells.

And if you do understand it... get some help. Please, the world does not want your strangeness to understand what ever language this is.

(epiphany)

Oh, My, Dear, Sweet, God. I think i get the title now! Ha,... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa!!Dude that is freaken hilarious!! Hahahahehe,ok. phhssst ha, ok, ok, im good, ill explain it now.

(bites lip to keep from laughing) This is what the world would sound like without logos.

(busts out laughing) GOD IT IS SO FREAKEN OBVIOUS!! I CANT BELIEVE THAT I'ED MISS THAT!! Hahahahahahahahahaahahhahahah,HA!! like my emphases on the last HA? hehe, me silly...world without logos,... hehe.

whoa... that was long. Lets all cheer for the ridiculously long Authors note!! YAY!!

Well... I'm almost done with the third chappie all i have to do is copy it on the computer. YAY!! I say yay alot...

okay, am done for real this time, so bye-bye for now!!

No I lied... i feel stupid... I spelt my title wrong... HOW CAN SOMEONE DO THAT!! and the really sad thing is that i just noticed it... it's really supposed to say AlucaRd's 'Daughter'... God i'm so freaken stupid... BUT ME FIXED IT!!

Okay im done for real this time... BYE-BYE!!

BYE!!

BBBYYYYEEEE!!


	3. Her proposition

YAY!! my third Chapter!! I thank you all for following me this far and let me tell you that this story is FAR from over... hehe... like to be random...

OH! I HAVE A NEW STORY IDEA!! I'll take a poll to desied wither or not to put it up... Guess what it is called...

ONE MISSED CALL!!

It's gonna be with Hellsingof course. And if you want me to post it on here send me a review with your answer... if you don't same rules apply...

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!! oh ya the little voice that Forever has is very frequent in this chapter... ya... JUST GO AHEAD AND READ!! JUST IGNORE ME!!

Chapter 3: Her proposition

Forever sat in front of the castle, waiting for Dracula to come back. 'Would he be old at first, like in the novel, or will he be young like in Hellsing?' were just one of the rational, yet irrational, thoughts going though her mind, before she was interrupted by Jonathan saying, "Why does he not come?"

Forever shot an annoyed glare at him. That was like the hunderth time he asked that same question. I mean, she knew that he would be annoying because of the novel, but she never thought that he could be this bad.

"Maybe his is old and is having a hard time getting around the CASTLE." she answered, very annoyed.

He looked at her with a confused expression, "You really think so?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, 'Are all men this stupid, or is it just my companion that is just retarded?' she asked herself.

Finally, she heard footsteps on the other side of the door. "Look see, he is here. I told he probably just has a hard time getting around." she whispered to Jonathan, as they stood up.

The door opened and there stood a tall old man. He had pale, no, white skin, with hair that matched. He wore a black suit and stood there like a statue.

'I knew that he would show up old!' she thought.

He smirked. She guess that he had read her thoughts. 'You'd better not read my thoughts the whole time that I am here.' His smirk grew into a creepy grin by that point which made her, unconsciously, move back a little.

"Welcome to my house!" he said in a booming voice, "Enter freely and of your own will!"

'That is so old, could you say something else for a change?' Forever thought, though she knew that he could hear her.

He directed his attention toward her and used his telepathic abilities to talk to her though her head, which was the last thing that she needed due to the fact that she already had a voice talking to her.

'I know,' he said in a young less, raspy, but equally booming voice, 'I say that every time someone comes over... maybe I do need a new line.'

Forever's eyes widened, 'What! How many times have you done this before?!'

He just kept smiling, he had apparently heard what she had thought. He walked up to Jonathan and shook his hand, "Welcome to my house. Come freely. Go safely; and leave some of the happiness you bring!" Forever shook her head not buying his nice act. Jonathan looked at her face then at the Count, "Count Dracula?" he asked.

"Duh..." replied Forever.

Jonathan looked over at her and asked in a hushed tone, "Your not very polite, are you?" She ,of course, stared him down.

Dracula walked passed her without shaking her hand, which she took as quite rude, and walked over to the carriage and grabbed their bags. Jonathan tried to stop him ,of course. Forever just stood there; arms crossed.

"Be careful with my bag Count," she said in a mocking tone.

He glared at first at her but then his glared lessened and he grinned the maniac smile that she WAS used to. He grabbed her bag with just one hand and bounced it, as if to check its weight. After he was done weighing it he threw it at her.

"Gah!!" she yelped as the bag, luckily, bounced in to her arms.

She set down her bag and shot him a glare. He was tiring his best not to laugh at her and picked up Jonathan's bag and lead them into the building.

Jonathan looked toward to girl who was now favoring her nose, and flinching occasionally. "Are you sure you to aren't related? You act as brothers and sisters would."

She looked up; still holding her nose, "Yes, I'm sure we have never met before, or in person any way." she rubbed her nose nervously, "Hey, is my nose bleeding?"

He walked closer to check the teens nose. "I'll have to say no."

"Thank God," she whispered.

Jonathan eyed her carefully. The Fifteen year old intrigued him. "I'm sorry to ask so late, but, you have my name, but I've yet to know yours."

Forever eyed him, "I'm Forever, and it seems your host is getting annoyed." she said looking over at the Count who sat there tapping his foot ,as Hulbert would have when he was annoyed.

"Ah," he said as he reached for her bag, but she beat him to it. She didnt want to give him, or Dracula, the immpresion that she was a damsel in distress.

She walked passed the Count, who took to steps just to get in front of her and lead them to their rooms.

After they dropped their bags off at their rooms, the Count lead them to the dining room. He gestured his white hand toward the table, were A LOT of food sat.

"I'm sorry I did not have a second plate. I was not expecting two guests." he said coolly.

Jonathan wavered on how to reply, "Well, I found her on the road and she said that she was on her way here. I thought that I might save her the trouble."

Dracula shook his head in understanding and walked toward the table. "Well I can only hope that this is enough to fill you two," Forever'seyes were widened as she looked at the table full of food for the first time. "Oh, it's more then enough." she said as she walked blindly to the table and began to stuff the food into her mouth.

Dracula sat down after Jonathan, "You will excuse me, of course, for I have already eaten, and i don't drink," he paused. Forever took a sip of what she thought was juice ,but it was wine. She spit it back out and started to cough like crazy. Dracula smiled and finished his thought, "Wine, that is."

"I see why!" she exclaimed.

Jonathan looked at her, "Have you never had wine before?"

"Hell no!! Like my Uncle Hulbert would ever give me this stuff! I'm already hyper enough, or so he says."

Jonathan nodded, but not because he understood, he just wanted to get to businesswith Dracula.

Forever ate all of the food that she had stolen from Jonathan and sat there, board as hell.

She slowly nodded off to a dreamless sleep, only to be awakened by Dracula screaming at Jonathan about blood or something around those lines. All she heard was "Blood is too precious a thing in these time, since the inflation the cost are too high now in all the Carpatos' zone! Back to the importand: Me. I am the last of my kind, which is much better than yours! The warlike days are over. The victories of my great race tale to be told. I am the last of my kind." was all that she really heard.

She looked over at Jonathan, who was white withfear. Forever covered her mouthto keep from laughing. Then she looked at Dracula's face, which made her freeze withfear as well as break out with uncontrollable laughter.

He turned his gaze toward her, "And what ,my dear, is so funny?"

Her laughter slowly faded as she looked at the murderous look in his eye and was replaced by fear.

"Ummm,.. no-...nothing," she stuttered.

His anger melted from his face; he found that the young girls terror was funny. He began to laugh. And her terror melted away and was replaced by anger.

She opened her mouth to yell and cuss him out, when the creepy little voice came up again, 'Forever,' it said, 'remember Jonathan? Think about how he would act if a girl started to cuss out his client. Remember, your in the 18 hundreds now.' She nodded to herself, "ya, your right" she whispered, now receiving strange stares now Jonathan, and Dracula. Dracula knew who she was talking too and knew why she answered but he still didn't entirely believe that she was from the future so he still thought that she was crazy.

"I'm going to bed now... I'll see you two later..." said Jonathan as he stood up and walked out of the room and went down the wrong hall.

"Jonathan," Shouted Forever, "wrong way,"

All they could here was his feet scurring across the floor and him saying, "Who can tell the difference?".

Forever chuckled at his stupidity.

Dracula looked at her with a mild expression on his face, "So, you have a proposition for me?" he asked.

She took a swig ,of what she forgot was wine, and forced herself to swallow. She was not about to lose the dramatic affect that it added. "Yes," she burped,  
blushing a little. 'there went the dramatic crap.' "Excuse me. Yes I do, but can you return to the form you were before, you look creepy when your old."

He rolled his eyes, which surprised Forever. She did not think that people of this time would be so rude. Slowly his face began to melt away into a thick, black ooze. After all the of the black ooze had melted away from his face, there he sat in his younger form. He had long, black, wavy, hair like he did before, and an Alucard like face. The one thing that she had failed to notice earlier was that he had a mustache.

'HA!' she thought, 'He looks like Alucard in the 8th comic!'

Dracula's eyebrows pulled together, "I look like who?" he asked.

She was pulled out of her thoughts and answered, "I'll tell you later, but for now the proposition. I'll tell you what will happen to you, and your brides, in the near and far future if you do me TWO favors."

His eyes lightened up a bit, skipping right over the usually asked question,'What type of favors?', and said,

"Ah, you see, that is were the problem resides. How do I know that you are not some lunatic that escaped from Bedlam?" he replied, skipping over the usually asked question, 'what types of favors?'

Her eyes narrowed, "The only way that I'm going to Bedlam, is if i go insane here like Rienfield! And if you still don't believe me, fine." she stood up her eyes still locked on his; glaring, "I'll show you proof." She walked toward the door and turned around at the entrance to face him, "Wait in here." she turned the way that Jonathan's room was.

"Forever," shouted Dracula, "wrong way, thats were Jonathan's room is."

All that he could hear was her feet shuffling on the floor and her saying, "Damn it! How can anyone tell the difference between halls it this God damned place!"

After she went the wrong way, ones more losing the dramaticeffect that her exit had added, she went into her room. She went over to her bag which she had left on her bed, and pulled out one make-up bag, filled with her books and sketch pads, and her shrink ray.

She ran back into the dinning room and waved the two items in the air.

As soon as he saw her he began too laugh, the evil one. She glared at him, "What is so funny?

He just kept laughing. Only when his laugh became slower did he answer her, "I thought that you were going to show me some proof, not some colorful bag and a piece of," he paused and looked at the remote, thoughtfully, "whatever that is."

Forever lips turned up to a half smile, showing one of her canines, and turned the make-up bag upside down, thus making all of the books pour out. "This is my proof. Watch" she instructed. He did so with mild interest. She aimed her remote at the pile and turned the knob to the setting,'normal'. She pushed the big center button and once more the ultra violet ray shot out, making all of the books average sized.

Dracula was stunned, but he was not about to show it. So he just sat there, which was not the reaction that Forever wanted. She wanted him to freak out and ran around the room screaming so that she could laugh at him. But he did no such thing.

'Remember Forever, this is Alucard, erm, Dracula we're talking about here. Even if he was freaked out, he wouldn't show it' said the little voice. By the way, how many times can you question your sanity in just one night?

She nodded to herself. Then, disappointed, she walked over to the stack of books and pulled out her 'Hellsing' comics and the novel 'Dracula' and slid them across the table toward him.

"You believe me now?" she asked; arms crossed. "I'm from the future. I believed that you were real and I wish two help you, and in return, I just ask for two simple favors."

He reach fothe fifth comic and started to flip though it. He stopped flipping the book and looked back at her, and he FINALLY asked the long over due question, "What kind of favors?"

She looked at him with a blank expression. "well...well to start off I want..." she hesitated looked down at her feet.

'I can't believe that you are about to ask for this, you have a life ahead you. Dont throw it away for that kind of life...'

Forever growled at the little voice, 'Why can't you just leave me ALONE!!' she shouted in her hand.

Dracula looked at her stance. She was pissed. But at what? Did he say something wrong? But then again, why should he care if she was mad at him or not" He shrugged, "I said, what type of favors?"

She was frozen, 'What if he turns down my offer? What will I do then? Will I have to go to some whore house or something? Damn this dowdy side of me' she thought, unsure about what to do.

Finally Dracula had enough of her silence. "Just spit it out. It cant be that bad."

'Yes it is' she thought, 'I'm gonna ask you to end my life.' she sighed, "I want you to turn me into a vampire and train me to be as powerful as you." she closed her eyes.

Silence. That's not good, is it? She at least expected him to laugh at her if he turned her down, but this was silence, which could be no or yes. God, did I ever mention that she cant stand suspense.

He cleared his throat, "Is that really what you desire?"

She opened her eyes, suprised that he would even care about what she wanted. "Ummm,... Ya."

He looked at confused, "You would really want to live her all eternity, and see all the people you know die, all the people you care for fade away? Would you really want a life were all you want is for it to end?"

She smiled, "It would be pretty easy for me. I have no one to miss if they die or fade into darkness, and how much worse could it be if I already wish for that."

He thought about it, how bad could life get if they already wished for it to end? 'Really bad' he desided. But then again, why should he care, it was her life, all he had to do was train her a bit and then she would leave him forever. "I'll think about it girl, until then, put this stuff up." he looked out the window; the sun. "The sun is up, I must leave for the day. Good morning." he said as he left the room.

Forever stood up and got in his way, "Don't, call, me, 'Girl'. I have a name, its Forever, Vatila, Talamaur." she said, having a BIG daja vu.

He grabbed her small head with one hand and shoved it away, "Dont waste your breath Girl. I'm gonna call you 'girl' anyway."

She growled and pushed him into the light, which barley burned him but it still did. He turned around slowly after regenerating his burns and saw her on the floor laughing and saying, "Oh my God you should have seen your face!" then she started to mimic the look on his face when she pushed him.

He shook his head, out of all the people in the future, why did she have to be the one to come back to his time.

After he had left the room, Forever shut-up and thought aloud, "The silence wasn't a yes, but at least it wasn't a no." she smiled at the thought of her being as powerful as him, then walked to her room and collapsed on her bed.

A/N

Dude that was much longer than I thought it would be. I don't even want to count the words. YAY!! me happy!! Whoa, that was random. Thanks for the reviews peoples!! I was excited to find out that people actually liked my story. I was worried for a while.

Well me not board at all this time. I'm listening to my iPod. it's pretty funny, i have the weirdest music on here... OH STUPID GIRLS!! MUST LISTEN!!

(I'm not gonna sing this time; I don't feel like typing the lyrics)

REVIEWS ARE OPEN!! (but be nice)


	4. His answer

Yup, I'm done with this chapter. Hehe... AND there is a secret at the bottom of the page...SSSSSHHHHH!! Well it's not really a secret it's more like how I got Forever's character. Ya it's pretty lame but... hey... it's better then no secret at all

Ugg... me watchen Hannah Montana... god this show is so annoying...

Mr. Hannah Montana... hehe... okay. that was pretty good.

READ ON MY LITTLE MINIONS!!... okay... read on my little readers... /... never let me have any fun...

**Chapter 4: His answer**

The next day, or night i should say, she slept threw the whole day, Forever was as tense as ever. The night before had been a long one. Traveling through time, almost getting run over by a horse, talking to a vampire... oh my god. I'm not going to list what happens to her any more. I'LL sound crazy. But to add it all up, she just had a crazy night. Not to mention the stupid solar power regenerater didn't want to work for her. Right after she laid down she decided to bring it out. But the stupid panel that sucked up the solar energy refused to open. She almost broke it off. It was around twelve before she actually got it open. She placed it on the window seal in a position were it would not fall off and passed out.

She slowly sat up and looked around. 'Hey? did I get changed before I went to bed?' she thought eyeing her night gown that had replaced her red sweater and blue jeans that she had worn. She didn't remember putting it on. Or was it...

"Awww, that bastered" she thought aloud, thinking about herself in all of her glory right in front of him. She growled.

She got up and looked around in her bag, "How did he even get it to fit me? I shrunk all my clothes." she walked across the room to her shrink ray and eyed it. At least it wasn't broken.

Just as she was digging though her clothes, Jonathan barged in, "Hello Forever, are you awake?" he asked turning his head around the door to see Forever in her night gown, "Oh! I'm SO sorry! I didn't know that you were getting dressed!"

Forever looked at him then herself. She was wearing red plaid boy pants with a seriously long and baggy black shirt. So it wasn't like she was half naked. "Oh, ummm, it's ok Jonathan. Is there anything that you need?" she asked wearily. He looked at the floor but entered the room. "I just came in here to ask you something."

"Okay. What?"

"Did you feel something strange, last night? Like a presence in your room?"

She shook her head, "No not really, but I was pretty out of it. I wouldn't even know if a dog eat my ear off last night." right then she felt her ear to make sure that it was still there.

He smiled at her attempt to make him laugh, but he was still freaked out. He didn't want to leave her side. It wasn't because she was only a young girl and he thought that she needed his protection, he thought that he needed her protection. There was like an ora around her that just said, 'If anyone gets near me,  
I will rip your arm off and beat you with it all the way to the hospital and beat you with it while their sewing it back on. And if you mess with me again tomorrow, we'll do it ALL over again!' (go to the bottom of the page.)

He sat down on her bed watching all of the little clothes that she pulled out. She set the clothes on the desk next to the window, when she realized that she was still tired. she walked over to her bed, pushed Jonathan off and TRIED to go to sleep. Jonathan apparently didn't want to leave her alone. at first she didn't mind, but then he started to ask questions. She just wanted to shrink him with the shrink ray. BUT, she didn't. I don't think it would have bothered as bad if half of them made any since. Most of them were like 'What's your favorite color?' or 'What's you house like in America?' She went to sleep listening to him go on and on about the color red. Seriously, how long can this guy talk about one thing?

She didn't wake up till later that night and she was exhausted, but Jonathan seemed fine and dandy. Seriously what is with this guy?

Dracula woke up and looked as old as ever. He looked around the castle and finally found Jonathan pestering poor Forever. Dracula had NO idea what they were talking about, until Jonathan said "Forever, did you ever notice how old the Count is? I mean, he is just really old, is he not."

Forever was banging her head on the desk.

"I."

BANG

"Don't."

BANG

"Know."

BANG

"Let."

BANG

"Me."

BANG

"Sleep."

BANG

Dracula shook his head and entered the room, "Good evening Jonathan. Forever." He looked at her. Her head was in her hands when she looked up. She had bags around her eyes and she looked like she was about to cry. He looked back at Jonathan, "Why don't we continue our business in the other room." Jonathan agreed and left Forever all alone in the library.

When she was sure that he was gone she jumped up and darted out of the room. She ran toward her bedroom, but tip-toed past the room that Jonathan and Dracula was in. As soon as she got to her room, she pulled the covers over her head and passed out.

Later on, after Jonathan had been warned to be careful ware to sleep, Dracula headed toward Forever's room. He had an answer to her proposition, and he thought that she better hear it. When he entered her room, she was still under the covers, snoring lightly. Dracula's old appearance melted away as he walked over to the little lump under the comforter.

At first, he shook her lightly calling her 'Girl' and telling her to wake up. Then pushing her a little harder and speaking a little louder, then finally he was shaking her violently and was screaming. At last he gave up and walked toward the door lightly tapping his knuckles on the wall. At the first knock he heard some distant sound. He knocked on the wall again. This time the sound came more clearer. "SHUT-UP!" it seemed to say.

Dracula slowly turned around and faced the sleeping body of Forever. He knocked on the wall again. She turned over and groaned.

"So," he said aloud since screaming didn't wake her up, how could talking, "If I shake her, she sleeps. BUT if I barely knock on the wall, she awakens. I wonder..." His thoughts trailed off as he began to rapidly beat on the wall, his face held the maniac grin.

She threw the covers away from her face, her hair sticking out in ten different directions. "WHAT tha HELL do ya WANT!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "First, Jonathan wont let me sleep, now YOU TOO?! God, I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

He just grinned at her frustration. He stopped knocking on the wall; his arms fell to his sides. "Oh. So you do not wish to hear my answer to your proposition is? Oh well." He turned to leave the room when he heard shuffling and a thump.

"OW!!" he turned around to see that Forever had tried to get up but tripped over her blankets. She struggled to get out, only to be tripped up again. "God damn it!! Why I'm I so clumsey?!" He made no move to help her, even though she fell right next to his feet.

After she had regained her balance, she stood in front of him, her hands clasped together. "Please tell me. I do want to know!!" she exclaimed.

He stared at her blankly then finally said, "All right Girl. Before I tell you what my answer is, you must say that you wont get depressed or over excited. I'm I understood?

"Understood!!"

He sighed, he didn't really need this information, but it didn't hurt to be prepared. And even if she was lieing and just wanted to kill him after she was released, he could kill her easily, even if he had taught everything that he knew.

"I don't really need the information, but it cant hurt to be prepared." he paused.

'Great,' she thought, 'More suspense. JUST what I needed to end the day.'

He smirked as he read her thoughts, 'She is a very amusing little human.'

"So... I'm going to say yes. But if disobey me once, I will not hesitate to kill you. I have never had a fledgling that was not my bride before so, it's going to be weird for me... and if I were you, I would avoid Natala, Ivy, and Estrella. Their pretty messed up. I don't even know why I bothered to change them."

Forever looked at him, confused. "So... is that a yes or no?"

"That's a yes with a set of rules attached."

She froze. After two minutes of complete silence, a shill cry came from her lips. She launched her self onto him and wouldn't let go. He pushed her back with little effort but still the most he has had to use on a human for the longest time.

"Do you not remember our agreement?" he said as he pried the rest of her off.

"I do. It's just that... I'm just so... Oh, thank you!!" After that she hugged him again. He didn't bother to remove her this time. He just sat there patiently.

"Thank you!! Thank you SO much!!" then she paused to realized what she had just done. She broke her promise. He said not to get over excited. She was.

Memories flooded her mind. Some long forgotten, some still fresh on her mind. The one that caught her attention was a small brunette on her stomach drawing a picture. Forever. This was before she needed glasses. She heard the door open and she jumped up from the floor. She ran down the hall toward a tall man. He too had dark brown hair and blue eyes, he wore a military uniform, and he was picking up a green duffel bag. Forever hugged him and had a death grip around his waist.

"Forever" said the man in a booming voice, but not as powerful as Dracula, "I have to go to work, I'll only be gone for three months. I'll be back as soon as possible. Okay?

The little girl looked up from her unreturned hug. She let him go and he left the house.

Forever closed her eyes to stop the tears. Then she remembered that she also had a death grip around Dracula. She let him go and backed up. She had to get that image of her father out of her head, so she thought of herself as a master vampire. She grinned all most immediately, but nothing could get past him. He felt her emotions change in the atmosphere.

"Forever." he said in a kind way, a way that knocked Forever off of her feet, she didn't expected him to be nice, in a way a father would explain something to his young child when they don't understand, "Forever, look up."

She opened her eyes and looked up.

Dracula searched up and down her face. He saw that she had tears in her eyes. Were they from joy? She was overly excited, that could be it. Or was it her that changed the atmosphere and they from sadness? Then again, why should he care? It seems that ever since she showed up, he has been asking that allot more. For some reason, some REALLY strange reason, he was worried about her. But like he would ever show that, "I'll leave you now. Tomorrow night we will answer each others question about the deal."

She went totally and completely confused, "Wait, what questions would I have?"

"You cant know everything about vampires. And even if you did, I'm sure you have some questions."

She nodded her head. She had an abundance of knowledge about vampires, in which she always she always scared her friends with, she did have a few questions. A smug smile grew across her face. Then she would really know everything about vampires. "Alright. I guess I do have a few questions about vampires. Until tomorrow."

After he left she looked out the window to see the stupid sun rising. "Damn it. Why does it always show up?" she inched off toward the bed feeling sleepiness rise upon her again. 'I am NEVER going back in time again. It takes to much energy out of me.'

The tears that she was holding in were now free to fall at their own will. She thought about the memory. That was the last time she saw her dad, and she hated him for it. But that story is for next time.

**A/N**

HA!! don't worry, I'll actually right a chapter about her parents soon. I think the mom will be the sixth chapter.

Ok. the thing at the top of the page where it says, go to bottom of the page, well this is why... I actually asaid that once to someone who threatened me... THANK YOU MAMA FOR TEACHEN ME THAT!!

I think that it is funny, Forever acts just like me, dude she even looks like me. well, a she is two more years older then me... BUT STILL!! and if any of my of my friends are reading this you guys know what I'm talking about when I said that she has an abundance of knowledge about vampires... ME!! seriously ask me any question about vampires and i bet that I could answer it.  
(put up something about the one missed call story; if i am going to put it up or not)

Doo Dee Doo... I hate it when I'm borde.

well, I'll see you next time. I wont drag you down with my boredom... BYYEEEE-BBYYEEEEE!!


	5. Did she just do that?

I would like to thank Irish Wolf Sheep Assassin for all of the reviews that you sent me. THANK YOU FOR MAKEN ME WANNA WRITE!

Okay this chapter will have it's ups and downs. and a part were Dracula gets beat up. It funny. but afterwards it gets messed up... yaaaaa...

READ ON MY LITTLE PEOPLE... what? at least I didnt say minions!!

OW!! MY CAT BIT ME!! SELVESTER DRACULA FLEMING!! LET GO OF MY PANTS!!

**Chapter 5: Did she just do that?**

Forever woke up around 9:00 at night, though she couldn't be sure, she had no clock. She decided to get dressed because of the stupid little questioner thing was tonight. She walked over to the clothes that she had set the night before and picked up some dark blue, blue jeans, and a black shirt with 'Korn' on the front of it. She set them up and returned them to normal size.

After she was done getting dressed she walked over to the o'so small mirror that she had brought along with her. Apparently, Dracula didn't like mirrors in his house. "I'll have to change that," she thought aloud, having a though time fixing her hair with such a tiny thing. After she was completely done with her outfit, and hair she left the room.

She didn't know her way around the castle yet, but she was for sure where two rooms where. The dinning room and the library. First she headed toward the dinning room, hoping to find another fest, she hadn't eaten in two whole days, so she was starving. But instead of a fest she got a hold of Jonathan, who followed her every movement like a lost puppy. She slowly ate the breakfast, and so did he. She took a drink of what she thought was juice, again, spit it out, so did he. She dropped her fork on her plate when she was done, so did he. Soon she got very annoyed.

"Jonathan, where are you going?" she asked as he got up as soon as she got up.

"I don't know. Where are you headed?"

"I'm not telling until you tell me were your going."

"Well, don't expect an answer from me."

They sat there staring at each other, one tiring to think where the other is going, the other tiring to think of an escape plan. Soon, Dracula, which I've just noticed always comes up to save Forever, walked into the room. The two where so tied up in there thoughts ,and he was so quite, that they didn't even notice his entrance.

"Good evening," he paused and looked at them. "Love-birds."

Forever was the first to give him the go to hell stare, Jonathan just turned around and turned bright red. "We are NOT love-birds." she greeted him, cruelly.

He grinned, "Can no one here take a joke?" His answer was returned by a shake of a head and a scowl. The smile faded from his face, "Apparently not."

Jonathan had finaly returned to his natural color and asked, " I'm sorry if I sound rude but, you dont really seem like the happy, playful, type."

Dracula turned toward him, "Your right; that was a rude thing to say. You were lucky to apologised first."

"I'm sorry, once more."

Dracula turned his back on him and faced Forever. "Jonathan. Leave us. We have some unattained business to take care of." Jonathan looked back at Forever and slowly left the room.

Dracula smirked, "Are you still freaked out by my old form?" Forever nodded. It didn't just creep her out, it also disgusted her. It brought out one of her worst fears, one that she couldn't stop, one that made her feel weak. She hated that feeling. She sighed with relive when he turned younger. The weak feeling that had crawled upon her slowly melted away.

Dracula looked at her strange clothes. What really cought his eye was her shrit. "Korn?"

She was already annoyed, the last thing she needed was a quiz, which was supposed to happen tonight. Oh God, this isn't going to turn out well. well as I was saying, she was already annoyed so she glared at him, hoping that his head would explode under the presser.

"Yes, Korn. Do you have a problem with it?"

He just started to chuckle, "Okay. I really don't want to know why you have the name of a food on your shirt. And the worst part is, is that it is spelt wrong."

She sighed, "In the future, there is a band called 'Korn', which they got there name from the movie 'Children of the corn'. Don't ask why they named it after that, because I really don't know. AND it's not spelt wrong. That's just how they spelt it."

He grinned, "Why?" She wanted to ring her hands around his neck, even though it wouldn't harm him. But she contained her anger, and bent the fork till the part that you eat off of hit the table. He sat there, impressed by her strength. "Impressive, but is that supposed to scare me?"

She took in a deep breath, "No," she replied, "It's suppost to keep me from ringing my hands around your neck."

"so you hurt the poor defenseless fork?"

She had always had more sympathy for animals and inanimate objects then mankind. she looked at the little fork and felt bad. 'awww... I should have just choked him!!' she thought as she tried to put the fork back to normal. Apparently she is stronger when she is mad.

"Why are you tring to fix it? Whats done is done..." he asked, at awe of her actions. he had never seen someone get so mad and then try to fix what had happened during thier blind fury.

"Because I injured it!! and you made me do it you bastard!!" she exclaimed.

He just laughed at her. She stopped her quest on returning the fork back to normal and scowled at him. "what?"

"Your funny... and should we get started?"

"Get started on what? And what the hell do you mean that I'm funny?!"

"well yesterday you said that you would answer any question that I wanted." he said, ignoring her second question.

"Oh, well what is you first question?"

"well what is the basic?"

She sighed. this is going to be hard to explain. A light bulb flickered over her head. 'Go to your room and get all your Hellsing stuff!' said the little creepy voice. "Shut-up. I was just about yo do that! You numbskull." She replied out loud. 'Hehe... I am you. You just called yourself a 'Numbskull'.' She rolled her eyes. "Don't get all technical on me." she said yet again out loud.

Dracula looked up at the girl who was talking to her self. 'ummmm... okay? maybe she is crazier then me.' he thought as she scowled at, ummm, him? or maybe the air? why would she be mad at air? it helps her breath. He has never been so confused before in all his unlife.

"Ahem." he coughed

She shook her head, as if to get something out of it. "Ummm... stay in here. Alright." she said as she approached the door. She walked down the hall, made sure that it was the right one this time, and walked toward her room. As soon as she got into the 'to-huge-for-her' room, she walked toward her duffel bag. She pulled out all of her Hellsing stuff, including, her comics, and all of the OVA's ever made. What? she kept good track of them.

After she had successfully piled the stuff up in a way that it would not fall if she bumped into something. Forever slowly walked toward the dining room, tiring not to topple over the books and movies. "Okay. This should be were the door is." said Forever as she hit head first into the wall, right next to the door. Dracula, on the other side of the stone wall, heard her little stumble in the hall. Non the less, he bust out laughing. When he heard her saying 'ow ow ow!' he decided to check up on her. He opened the door to see the most funniest sight that he had seen in a long time. Forever was sprawled out on the floor with all of the movies and comics around her. Dracula laughed harder then before. Forever sprung up and hit him.

"what the hell!? You'll just sit there and laugh while I'm on the floor?!" she said in disbelieve.

He grinned even wider then before. She huffed, "Okay. will you at least help me?" he nodded his head and used his telekinesis to pick up all the books and handed them over to her.

She scowld. "you'd better teach me how to do that..."

he shrugged. "Maybe I will. Maybe I wont..."

"What do ya mean- hey, were have I heard that before"

"The first night you met me and I asked if you knew who I was, and you said, 'Maybe I do. Maybe I don't.'"

"Oh..."

"You're down one question."

"WHAT??"

"You asked me a question when your supposed to answer my question. So that makes you down one question."

"That makes no sence!!"

"So it doesn't have to. I'm the king of vampires." he said smugly.

Forever rolled her eyes. They walked into the library. Dracula opened the door for her, which she crossed very quickly before he got the idea of slamming the door on her. As she entered the room she heard a loud SLAM. She turned around to see Dracula walk away from the door with a sad expression on his face. 'So he was going to slam the door on me!' she thought as she sat down. He sat down across from her, "Soooo... what is all of this?" he asked as he eyed the movie case with two blonde women on the cover accompanied by a black figure wearing a molecule.

She grinned, for once, SHE, had the upper hand.

"Well this is a movie, its like a play, but instead of being quite for the actors to remember their lines, you can be as loud as you want. And this is a comic. Its like a book with big pretty pictures so that you know what is going on."

He rolled his eyes, "Like a childrens book?"

"No... well sort of. But this stuff has more adult commentary. Sooo, keep away from children."

He nodded, "I see, I think..."

She handed him the Hellsing comics, "Read these until I get back."

She left the room to get god knows what. Dracula picked up the third comic and flipped though it. He was intrigued by the violence and blood. Who really caught his attention was a man with a dark coat and black hair. "To be honest," he thought out loud, "he looks a lot like me." with that he formed a small mirror from thin air and placed it next to the cover. he looked at himself then the man, whom he had just discovered that his coat was blood red. "He looks almost just like me." he squinted his eyes and looked closer at the man.

He was interuped by a small sound. he looked up from the mirror. Forever stood at the door with a laptop at hand.

"Vain much?" she joked.

"I thought that you had no since of humor."

She shrugged. "I do. But not with dating and stuff like that. And as for that, you should not have said that earlier. Jonathan is getting married. I'm sure you of all people should now too who."

"How did you know about her?" he growled.

"Lets just say that there are a lot of stories about you and her in the future."

He grumbled under his breath. She walked over to the table and placed the little laptop on the table, beside it she placed little wires. "I needed to charge it. So I said 'Why not now?'" She looked around the room for something before hitting her head. 'Duh! I'm in the 18 hundreds! There is not going to a plug any ware!' She sighed. "It's gonna take a while to get used to this. Stay here. there's is something else that I need."

She walked out of the room again. Dracula set down the comic and let the mirror disappear into thin air. He eyed the laptop. "What the Hell is THAT?" he questioned. He moved a little closer to it. He opened the lid to see a bunch of little letters and other symbols that he did not understand. He saw a little button that glowed. Out of curiosity he pushed it and the laptop turned on. At first it didn't scare him but when the screen came on, he almost fell out of his chair. "Whoa." he said, his face held no emotion but his voice held all the shock. The screen turned blue and a little puppy showed up asking for a password.

"what the hell is a password?"

He looked at the little board. 'There is a word that is supposed to let you pass this part.' his eyes widened showing a little more emotion than he had planed. "What?" There is more just a glowing screen? he asked his voice cracking a little.

"Yes, there is." Said a flat, female voice.

Dracula looked around. No Forever in sight, then he looked at the computer. "Hello?" he asked.

"Yes. may I be of any assistance?" it asked.

Just as he was about to yell, Forever entered with the solar power regenerater. He looked at her with an open mouth. He quickly closed it and smiled.

Forever looked at him then looked at what was laid out in front of him. She sighed to keep in her laughter, "Did Lucy give you a hard time?"

"Lucy?"

"It's just something that me and my mom-" she cut off. "It's just something that I thought was funny, and not to mention creepy. I really didn't like it at first, but it grew on me."

"Ah." his eyes traveled to what she was holding. "What the hell is that?"

"This" she said hoisting it up on the table next to Dracula. "will help keep Lucy alive. Until plugs are invented." She grinned an evil grin. "Ya know, before I was always fighting to have the newest technology, but now, I'm gonna be ahead of everyone for the next hundred years."

She laughed while he stared at her.

"Okay," she switched so suddenly that she chuckled a little, "How much did you read while I was gone?"

He picked up the third volume, "I flipped though this one. Does that count?"

She shook her head. "No. You should read it, IF YOU WANT TO LIVE PASS THIS YEAR!!"

"Okay." He quickly picked it up then set it back down. "Can't I just read your mind and get all of the information?"

Her eye twitched, "Are you freaking serious? I brought all of this shit out, when you could have just read my mind?"

He nodded. He wanted to see if she would explode.

She turned red. "WHAT THE HELL!!"

'There she blows!' he thought with a grin.

-TEN MINUTES LATER-

Forever had just calmed down she looked at Dracula. He was so unprepared for her attack that he couldn't do anything but fade away, which he had no thought of doing. Forever was scared now. 'what is he gonna do to me?' she thought.

He got up from the position that he was in. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??"

"I'm so, so sorry! I black out sometimes!" she quickly replied, "I hate him for making me this way" she finished the thought with a whisper.

Dracula looked at her with confusion. "Who do you hate?"

she looked up, "I said that out loud?" He nodded. "Oh no." she said as she fell to the floor and buried her head in her knees. 'Weakling,' she thought, 'Your weak, you cant even control your anger, your...your just like him.'

Once she thought of that she stood up. She wanted to change the subject, to anything. The only thing that she could think of was the information. "Dracula. Just read my mind and get your information. Just stay out of some areas."

All that this did was make him want to look farther. But she already blacked out once tonight, and he could still feel that wedgie that she had given him. He didn't want her to add any more pain to it.

She readied her mind for his entrance, and hid all of her important memories. He placed his hand over her head and found all of the information easily though her messy mind. 'Looks like she hid all of her memories behind a mind block' he thought, thinking of how powerful she could be after proper training. She could take him down as a human. Even though he wasn't paying any attention, but she still did. And it looked like he barley hurt her when he thrust her toward the wall to get her off of him, I mean for gods sake! There was a freaken dent!

After reading some of the stuff that she didn't mind him reading, he found out some more about her. He found out that she was a trustworthy girl, but has been though so much shit that she has hidden her kind side. She was cruel and sadistic now, but not in a way that she would kill any one, but if they died in front of her she would laugh. In fact, she laughed in the face of death, until it took someone from her. Then she stood in deaths way, hopping for it to get her before of any of her friends. He wondered who he had taken but soon discovered that she had hidden that behind the mind block.

He had found all the information. He knew that the reason the man looked like him was because the man was him. He would get either captured by Van Helsing or get killed by Mina Murray. 'I chose life!' he thought. He found out about all of his masters. Apparently this girl knew allot about him, she knew about his future enemys, his annoying high pitched voice fledgelings, Seras Victoria, which he called police girl just to get on her nerves. He learned about Intergra Hellsing, and Walter Dornez, And he even learned how he became Integra's servant. There was no doubt about it, this little teenager has an abundance of knowledge.

After he was done he took his hand off of of her head and asked, "Who did death take from you?"

She froze, "No one."

"Yes there is. Was it your father? I only saw one memory of him in there."

She moved her gaze to the stone floor. After ten seconds of silence, she looked back up and glared at him. "I don't give a damn about him." she began her rade. "It would have been better if he did die! I hate him so much! But I am him! I look like him! For God sake, I even acted like him! I despise him for doing what he did to my mother and me! I WISH A TERRIBLE LIFE AND DEATH FOR HIM!" she breathed heavily. "It was his fault that she died." she whispered, "She was depressed, but she hid it so well from the world, when I told my counselor to 'please help my mom', they thought that I was depressed and expressed myself though my mother. He left her, he lied to us. He said he'd be back from the military. He never came back. We thought that he was dead, or injured. No. He went to an other country to abanden us! He left us!! He probably restarted his family and then abandoned that one to!" she sighed. "I hate him so much. But he is me. And I am him. He is inside of me. Flowing though my veins. That bastard, who is no longer welcome in my life, will always be here. inside of me. Mom even said that I looked like him. Dark brown hair, and sky blue eyes." Her face turned into a scowl. "Damn him."

Dracula was taken back from this. He was glad that she wasn't a witch, or she would have thrown fire balls or caught on fire, or both!

"It's okay." He tried to comfort her with his voice. "I shouldn't have asked."

She calmed down, again. "Count." she called, "It's almost sun up and I'm going off to bed. Don't hold this conversation against me. I don't usually acted like this. Good day."

After that she left for her room, she fell on her bed and thought about everything that happened the past few hours. "There is no way that I'm turning into a vampire now." she thought. "No. That's not the problem. He knows about her. He knows about my past life. even though I promised to leave it behind me..." She sighed. Then chuckled at herself. 'I'm such a dipshit.' was the last thought she had before she drifted to sleep.

**A/N**

Okay... sorry if this chapter sucked. I had serious writers block. I knew all of the chapters behind this one but I didnt know how to write this one. I was at a loss!!

PLUS... I went on vacation with my CRAZY family. Including...

Rowdy the one who's name explains his personality. he is my cousin.

Kasie The one who bitches to much. She is my cousin.

Wendy/nikki have you seen the movie 'National lampoon vacation', Ya... she was Chevy Chase. without the hostage... but she almost did. She is my mom.

Judy The one who sticks up for Rowdy, NO MATTER WHAT HE DOES!! She is my Grannymama/grandma

Me The one who gets grippy if you wake her up before 12:00, p.m.,which we got up at 6:00 every morning. So ya... guess how well that went. And had the same headache for the past 5 weeks. and it hurts like hell.

at least we didn't bring my aunts... uug... they would have shot each other with the guns that we picked up. Hehe. That would have been kinda funny...

me probably not gonna do the mama chapter next... but me still haven't completely decided.

Man, Forever was a bitch in this chapter... LOL!! She gave Dracula a wedgie!!

Oh and my computer does sound creepy when she talks... that's why I turned her voice off...

So until next time...

BYE-BYE!!


	6. Time Travel is Confusing

Yay!! as you can tell I finally got it to work. Actually I kinda tricked it. Hehe... No clue why it didn't let me before. UUUUUMMMMMMM... well this is the chapter. And just so you know the year that Forever lived in was 2010... I don't think I told you that before. Just clearen up that mess... and this chapters name speaks for its self... even though we're in one time period...

* * *

WHOA!! WHAT IS THAT!!

* * *

cool... im gonna use those more often...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Time travel is confusing**

**Year**: 2010 **(A/N just so you know... :))**

Hulbert sat at the computer. He knew that the time machine would work, and he also knew that she would choose that time. He sighed. He was missing her already. He never really treated her well, and he knew it. But they just threw her on him, and he didn't know how to take care of a 13 year old. 'Zere vas so much more things that I could haf done for her.' He thought.

He left the lab and went toward her room. He looked into the barren room. "so much more." He said aloud.

He looked around and saw a little photo album on her bed. He walked toward it and looked at the title. 'Past memories'. His curiosity was struck.. 'Vy didn't she take this along vith her?' he thought as he picked it up in his hands. "hmmm.." he began to flip though the book with he noticed that a picture was missing in the front. He looked at the discripion on the bottom of the page, "The last memory of mom" he read aloud. "Stormy," He thought fondly of his little sister, mother of Forever. "That was such a shame..." Just as he was about to look though the rest of the book he heard the doorbell ring.

He walked out of the room and toward the front door. When he got there he asked, "Who iZ it?"

"Sir, Ah need tea ask yer daughter a few questions."

"Forever?" he said, a wave of fear flew though his body.

"Yes Sir, Forever, Vatila, Talamaur? Is she home?"

Hulbert finally opened the closed door to a extremely tall man with spiked up blonde hair. He had on a gray trench coat, and a cross hung loosely around his neck. "No. Und she is not my daughter, she is my niece. May I ask vho you are?"

"No, ye may not." replied the man. "When will the lass return?"

"Never."

"Come now Sir. Do not waist mha time." He said reveling two very large bayonets.

Hulbert tensed up, "I'm not vaisting your time, I'm saving it. Don't bother looking for her here. She is no longer vith me."

"Then who is she wit." asked the man losing his patience.

He grinned, "Not vith me. She is vith her role model. Her, dare I say it, father figure."

The mans eyes widened. He leaned forward and grabbed Hulbert by the shirt, "Ye will send mea to her," his eyes lost some of their devilish glow, "and that monster."

Hulbert glared at this 'mystirious' man. "Or elze vat?"

"Or else Ah will disregarded my bosses orders and destroy ye."

Hulbert gulped, "You vouldnt dare," the man brought one of the bayonets to his neck. "All righty then, maybe you vould."

"Now take mea to her, NOW!" He ordered. Hulbert nodded. What would happen if he sent him a year after the year that he sent Forever to. "ye know," the man  
said, "Ah'm not what I seem. And if ye send me to the wrong year, expect me to arrive on your front step in the next few minutes."

Hulbert that that he was bluffing, but the way that that man just looked. You could kinda tell that was not only human. Hulbert showed him the lab, the whole way he felt like he was betraying Forever. Which he was in a way. He pointed toward the chair and the man walked toward it. The man sat in the metal seat and waited for Hulbert to come in. Hulbert came in, head facing the floor. He had no clue who this man was, but he knew that Forever was in danger. What could he do? Get killed by this man in order to save her? But then again, he said that he would come back. How? 'God. My brain hurts.' he thought as he sat down.

"Sir, how, may I ask, are you going to come back?" He asked with a questioning glare.

The man faced his head toward Hulbert, "Why, I'll live it out. How else?"

"But how can you live it out?"

The man stared at him. "Sir. Will ye just please type the same date and place that ye sent Forever to." he grinned an almost kind smile. But that were the key word. Almost.

"Before I type, vill you promise not to harm her?" he asked.

The man nodded, "I swear to do no harm to the lass."

Hulbert toke his word, he didn't see that the man had crossed his fingers.

Hulbert slowly typed the words that he had typed only hours before, believing this man.

-computer screen-

time: 1897

place: Transylvania, Carpathian Mountains

-normal-

He had a feeling that this was wrong. That he shouldn't send him to her. But then again, he said that he would bring her no harm... was he telling the truth? He pushed those thoughts to the side of his head. He sighed as he readied the machine.

He looked up form the screen. "So... are you ready, Sir?"

The man nodded. At that note he pushed the button and a large bright light flashed. The man that was once sitting in the chair was now over 100 years now in  
the past.

Hulbert took a seat on the little metal chair. What did he just do? Who did he send to Forever? He shook his head, trying to get this feeling of betrayal out of his head. He silently stood up and walked to his room, to invent his new what-ever you call it.

* * *

**A/N**

told ya that I would use them... lol

Ya this chapter was short, I know. But the last chapter was the longest one I wrote, so yyyyaaaaaa... Who do YOU think the 'mysterious' man is...

MY HAIR IS NOW BLOODRED IN THE FRONT!! WWWWHHHHHHOOOOOOO!! It looks AWESOME!! and my beta, if you read One Missed Call you will see or read her, has purple hair, yep, and her step-sister has blue hair along with my mom.

I'm bored right now so I'm gonna stop writing before I say sometin stupid... or start singing...

OOOHHHH!! I NOW HAVE MORE THAN HALF OF THE HELLSING MANGA SABED ON MY COMPUTER!! YYYAAYYYYYYY!!


	7. Visitor

Kay... this is the 7TH CHAPTER!! WWHHOOOAAA!! I'm really proud that i got this far... well just so you know... this chapter gets VERY CONFUSING! But if you pay attention to the future and this one, it will make sense.. I promise

To **Alucard-345:** you ROCK!! And thank you for your message... It made me happy. :D... this is what it said

_I really love this story! (I registered just to tell you that!)  
You are so going on my story alert list and favorite list!  
Cant wait till the next one!_

Hehe.. that really made me happy! And now **Alucard-345**, I shall keep my promise...

A plate full of Brownies,

and more story!!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Visitor**

**year:** 1897 **(A/N yay!! were back!!)**

**BOOM**

Forever groaned. "Not now!" she sighed "sleepy..."

**BOOM**

She turned over and fell off of her bed with a thump.

**BOOM**

She jumped back up so fast that her vision turned black for a split second. "I'm okay!" she said to no one in particular.

**BOOM**

She slowly walked toward the window with blackened vision...

**BOOM**

She pulled the curtains back only to be blinded by the sun. "Why, did I get up again?" she asked herself when she heard the sound again...

**BOOM**

"Oh ya," she leaned over the windowsill. What she saw almost made her black out and fall, again. There was four men at the bottom of the castle. They were banging on the castles door with a huge tree trunk. They all wore grey trench coats and lose crosses around their necks. Forever had a feeling that they weren't here to sell something.

She ran over to her duffel bag, which she seriously needs to unpack, and and pulled out a white tank top, and black pants. She unshrunk the clothes and slid them on. She wanted to ware her black jacket too, but it would only slow her down if she had to run. But running was not on her list, she was going to protect her friend and annoying companion as long as possible. Or at lest until Dracula wakes up.

_'Is he your friend?'_ she silenced the stupid voice with a shake of her head.

She bolted out of her room and ran down the hall. She was running at top speed when something caught her eye. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. She slowly walked toward the wall and eyed it carefully. Soon she pulled a huge sword and sheath off of the wall. She quickly ran stairs, all while tiring to buckle the sheath to her side... and hoping not to fall.

When she reached the bottom she ran into Jonathan. "Forever! We have to get upstairs! Now!" he exclaimed as he tried to pull her back up the steps that she got off of with out falling. Which she was very proud of.

"Jonathan!! Let me go!" she yelled as she punch his arm with little force. She was to focused on stopping the people outside then to hurt him.

He yelped. She turned back to him to see that he was on the floor favoring his arm. "I didnt hit you that hard..." she began, but was cut short when he lifted his arm to show the now swollen bump in the area were she had hit him.

She held her breath to keep form laughing, 'This guy is to much of a wimp. He can even take a punch!' she helped him up. He saw that she was tiring not to laugh and scowled.

"Thats what you get for tring to make a girl do something she doesnt want to do," she whispered as he glared at her. He glare was returned to the door when the sound grew louder.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

"Do you know who it is?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "Can't say that I know them," She stopped to think. Those men out side of her window looked so familiar. Not their faces, their clothes. Then it hit her. Like a book thrown by an annoyed person. Like a bird on a wind shield. Like Kool-aid man through walls. "Iscariot," she whispered under her breath so that Jonathan couldn't hear.

_'They must know about Dracula!!'_ said the little voice that REALLY needs to go away.

"duh... they have been tiring to kill him for centuries..." she whispered as quite as before.

_'Sorry, what was that?'_ the voice said, smiling. At least it sounded like he was smiling... but anyway, it made Forever furious.

"I said..." she answered as if she was talking a person right in front of her. "Duh! They have been tring to kill him for centuries!"

Jonathan was staring at her now. He was kind of scared.

Forever was breathing heavier as the voice started to laugh at her. Jonathan put his hand on her shoulder, "Forever. Are you okay?" he ask slowly.

Her breathing returned to normal. "Yes... just thinking to myself."

He nodded in what she guessed was confusion. He let go of her shoulder as soon as a crack appeared in the door. Forever and Jonathan exchanged glances. The door busted more. "Jonathan." she called, "Go upstairs."

"No. I refuse to leave a child by herself in the face of hostile men. Who knows what could happen."

"Nothing is gonna happen dude." she smirked as she pointed toward her belt which now supported the good sized sheath which held only God knows what. "Now hurry upstairs like a good little boy. Mama's got some work to do." she said to herself. He had left the room before he could hear the last part. She sighed. "Good thing he left all he would be is a dead wight." she turned toward the door which was now almost busted open.

She reached her hand to her side that held the sword. "Are you ready dude?" for once she called the voice.

_'As ready as ever. Are you gonna let me take over?'_ he asked.

"HELL NO!! Last time you almost didn't let me back into my body!!" she yelled.

_'Fine_.' he huffed. She shook her head.

"Look out for me, Kay?"

_'As always. You dont seem to get it. If you die, I die. And I'm not quite ready to die yet.'_

"I got it. I just thought that you would be happy if my spirit died and you could take over my body." she said as she readied herself. She placed her hand on the hilt.

He chuckled, _'Then I'd be a girl.'_

"Suites you."

_'HEY!! I'm your fighting spirit!! You should be nicer to me!'_

The door busted open. Splinters shattered everywhere, some wedged themselves into Forever's skin. She flinched, but didn't cry out. She stood there in her spot, with a HUGE warriors sword in her hands.

Four men stood there. There was a tall one who stood in the corner, so she couldn't really make out his features. The second man was tall but a little bit shorter compared to the first man. He had red hair and from what she could tell, very vivid blue eyes. The third man was average size and had blonde hair. The last man was short, fat and had brown hair. He had a scar over eye.

"Young lady." said the one with red hair, "What are you doing here?"

"This is my home." she said forcefully. "And you just broke my door, are you gonna pay for it?" she held out one hand as if waiting for some money. The sword soon got to heavy for one hand to hold so she set the point toward the floor and leaned on it.

They stood at the entrance. "Do you know the Count?" asked the blonde one.

"No," she lied. Sh eyed the man in the corner. Something about him was off.

_'Forever. Look out for the tall one. He looks familiar.'_ said the now useful voice.

"You're right. He does." she whispered.

"Well," said the red head, "do you mind if we look around?"

"Yes. I very much do mind." She said as she readied for battle. she placed the hand that she had earlier extended and placed it back on the hilt of the sword, lifting it in the air again. She moved her right foot a little to make herself smaller, as she would in fencing.

"Listen wench." said a tubby one. "We didn't come here to fight with the likes of you. Just take us to Dracula and we'll be out of your hair in no time."

Forever did not move.

"I said move it!" He said again. The red head put his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Vincent."

Forever cocked her head to the side. "Cool name... what does it mean?" she asked not letting up on her position.

The fat man named 'Vincent' turned around to face the ever so tense Forever. "It means conqueror." he replied, as if proud by its meaning.

_'I like it!'_ Said the voice. _'From now on, you will call me Vince!'_

She sighed while shaking her head at the stupid little voice. She looked at the men, "And whats the rest of your names?"

All of the men looked at her questioningly. "Why?" replied the blonde one that talked.

She sturdied her position more before speaking. "So that I know what to put on your gravestone."

Vincent grew red with anger and charged at her, which is what she wanted. She stood still as he charged at her with full speed. She lifted her sword, grinning like mad. The man couldn't stop in time and ran right into it, stabbing through his brain. At first he was squirming and yelling in pain, until she twisted her sword and quickly slashed it down. As a result, he split in half. Blood squirted toward her but something toke over her senses and she moved with blinding speed.

"Dude!" She yelled. "I told you! No messing with my mind or body funshions!! I want to fight myself!"

'Vince' huffed._ 'Well, I didn't want your nice, pretty, white, shirt to get all stained with his putrid blood.'_

she sighed and turned toward the other men. "Who's next?"

The blonde walked up.

"And what, may I ask, is your name?" she asked bowing sarcastically.

"My name is Zachary. And you will not need a grave stone for me. I'm not as foolish as Vincent."

_'He is foolish just to take you on.'_ said the newly named voice 'Vince'.

"Got that right." she whispered. She walked over to the remains of Vincent and pulled out the sword.

Zachary stood in his spot, as did Forever. Soon the sword was getting to heavy for Forever to hold anymore and it started to slip. This is exactly what Zachary was waiting for. He ran up to her, Forever saw what he was doing and moved to the side and avoided his blow. The man turned real fast and saw that she was holding it above his head. She swung it down and he moved. As she picked up the sword in her hand she placed over her shoulder.

She smirked, "Your fast." Some of Zachary's hair fell of his head. "But not fast enough." She walked toward him, sword on shoulder. Zachary looked at her and pulled out a sword of his own.

He walked up to her and swung.

_'Duck!'_ screamed Vince. She moved down and turned. Her sword slashed through his legs. Blood splattered across her face and neck. She frowned.

"Gross." She whispered

Zachary yelled and gravity pulled him toward the earth. She couldn't hold in her smile this time. "I thought that you said you weren't foolish." She said as she stood up to full height. She turned and face the last two men.

"Wait! Arent you going to finish me off?" Zachary yelled.

She didn't bother to turn around, but still answered. "I may have killed your friend, but I am not a monster. I will not kill in cold blood. He attacked me and ran into my blade, just like you. Only he was hit in a more vital area." she walked toward the other men. "Well now. Who's next?" she asked. The red head smiled, "What are laughing a-" she cut short and started to yell. "Dammit!!" She yelled. She fell to the ground and clutched the back of her leg.

She turned to see that Zachary had a gun on him. "You, BASTARD!" She yelled as she ran/limped toward him.

She lifted her sword. "You shouldn't have done that." she whispered right before dropping her blade to his neck. He grinned as she sliced off of his head. His artery splattered blood across her pants. She frowned. "Stupid fool." she said before yelling at 'Vince'.

"Why didnt you warn me."

He didn't respond. Her frown grew deeper. She stood there for a few seconds then thought of the other two men. "So." she said her smile returning. "Who, may I ask are you?" she asked looking outside.

_'It's almost nightfall,'_ 'Vince' finally said.

She ignored him and moved her glance toward the two remaining men. The red head walked up toward her. "Little girl, you are injured. You can not fight any longer."

"Says who." she said, her leg throbing with pain. She felt the bullet underneath her skin, and it was grinding against her bone. She flinched.

"Me. your hurt. You should just go and leave us to our search." said the man.

She picked up the sword. She wasn't going to back down for something as tiny as a gun shot wound. "No." she whispered. She had a sinister look about her. Her blue eyes shun as if they were on fire as she glared above her glasses at him. Blood splattered and smeared across her face, blood splattered on her shirt and pants. Her sword was drenched in the blood of her two victims. "I wont back down. Not now." she whispered in a course voice.

The man looked a little impressed by the girls courage. "Well," he picked up his own gun and aimed it at her, "It's your life." He shot at her. Her eyes widened and she dropped to the ground as two bullets whizzed above her. _'Shit.'_ she thought.

_'Forever! Roll!'_ 'Vince' yelled. She obeyed and two more bullet hit the ground were she was lying down only a second before.

"Damn." she got up as fast as she could and ran, glad that she didn't were her jacket. She hid behind the propeller. Two more bullets hit the other side of it. She heard the man laugh. Her breathing was getting heavier. "Damn. It's not even that bad..." her vision grew blurry.

_'Forever, it's worse then you think.'_ Vince said. She pulled up her pant leg and looked at her calf. It was soaked in blood. She moved her hand to the darkest spot on her leg and more blood came out. She closed her eyes. She was about to start crying from the pain the she was in.

She whipped her eyes, then realized that the man had stopped firing at her. She laughed, "Why did you stop?" she asked, still laughing.

The man was confused by her sick humor. "Because, you are just a child."

"A child who killed your friends."

He man sighed heavily. "Yes, you did. But as you said before, you didn't do it in cold blood they attacked you. I'm not going to hurt you willingly."

She growled. "So your taking pity on me."

The man chuckled. "I guess you could say so..."

"Vince..." she whispered

_'Yes?'_ he responded with a wicked smile.

"You can take over..."

And with that, Forever's fighting spirit came out. She leaned forward and ripped her pant leg off. She reached to beside her and found a piece of stone that the man shot off of the propeller. she felt around her shot leg, looking for the bullet. She found the bullet and pried it out with the sharp side of the rock. she yelped a little and pulled out the bullet and threw it aside. She grabbed the cloth that she ripped off of her pants and wrapped it around her leg to stop the bleeding. _'Why didn't I think of that?'_ she asked.

"I don'tknow. Maybe your stupid." Vince said, now in Forever's body.

He, in Forever's body, don't know how much I can stress that, grabbed a bunch of rocks beside him and stood up. He limped around the propeller, grinning like mad. The man with the gun was shocked. "What are you doing? Sit back down! Your going to hurt yourself some more!" he exclaimed.

Vince walked forward, _'Vince, don't kill him. He spared me. We could have been dead by now.'_ said Forever. Vince nodded and threw a rock at the mans head. The man ducked.

"Little girl! What are you doing? Sit down!"

"I said that I wont give up." Forever and Vince said at the same time, making it sound as if a demon had possessed her. He threw another rock at the man and just as before he dodged it.

The man was in shock, he didn't know what to what to do. _'This girl is mad!'_ he thought. "Little girl! back down! What do you have to protect?"

He said nothing, just walked closer. Forever's body soon ran out of rocks._ 'Dammit. How are you gonna finish him?'_ she asked.

"I have an idea." He answered smugly.

The red head had no clue what to do. He lifted his gun and shot at her. Vince saw this coming and moved so fast that it looked like the bullet went through her. She grinned and closed in on him. He shot his remaining bullets at her a she avoided them all. She was a foot away from the man when he started to look for the next bullets. She grabbed his neck and slammed him on the wall behind him. The red head squirmed and kicked. Vince held him there until he was to weak to move. He dropped him to the floor when the man began to gasp for air. The man looked up at her towering body. "Just who the hell are you?" he shouted in a coarse voice.

"I am Forever," Vince said along Forever. "And I am Vince." he grabbed his gun by the barrel and hit him on the head with the handle. She shot his legs so that he wouldn't get up when he woke up. She looked at the poor man. _'Vince, let me back in._'

He nodded and Forever reentered her own body. She started breathing heavily and sat down on the floor, forgetting the man in the corner. She sat there catching her breath. "I'm never gonna let you do that again." she swallowed on the air that she was breathing on, thus she started chocking.

The man in the corner got out of his position on the wall and walked toward the center of the room. She was to tired to realize that the man was moving. She was to tired to even realize the drop in temperature in the room. She started to shake when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at the sight that she saw.

The towering figure was glaring at the man ahead. After a minute, he looked at her. "Well done Forever." He said.

No one has ever said that to her in a long time. She smiled, then she heard rustling a couple of feet ahead of her. She looked up and jumped at the sight. "Alex-" she took a deep, shaky, breath, "Alexander Anderson,"

The man grinned ans charged toward them. Dracula took a step ahead of her and stopped his blow. She jumped back, She was about to witness a battle between two people that weren't supposed to encounter in about a hundred years.

Dracula vs. Anderson.

**A/N**

Ya... Vince is a very confusing person to write about. Well if you don't quite get his character just ask me or wait till future chapters. I swear that I will clear out all of this mess sooner or later. And if you don't feel like waiting, do not hesitate to ask.

It took me a while to write all of this, AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO THE PART THAT I WANTED TO GET TO GET TO!!

Well, we still have the next chapter!!

wweeeellll... I'm watching 'Are we there yet?' and I'm at the very end of the movie... What I'm gonna do next... have NO frigg'in clue... maybe I'll watch 'National Treasure II'. MMMaaaabbbyyyyeeee...

Till next time...


	8. Dracula vs Anderson

Hi everyone... I really do love all of your messages... :)... they really make me happy. Even the bad ones. even though don't except them with open arms, but, I still enjoy reading all of them. :). As I said before, HAPPY!!

I was actually shocked that people actually read my author notes... I was all like, "whoa... people actually read these?" then I busted out laughing at myself for being so stupid.

I would like to thank the readers that sent messages to chapter 7 like the first two hours that I put it up...

**From Edowen:** _Write more please I love this its funny. I'll be waiting.  
_**To Edowen:**I'm glad that you think that it is funny... :D... I try to add some stuff to take tension out of the moment... like the Kool-aid man thing last chapter...

**From Alucard-345:** _Im glad you like my message! :)  
Your storys continue to rock please, please keep it up!  
_**To Alucard-345:** Yes... I did like your message.. like before... :D, HAPPY!!

**From rayneamelia:** _I want more. Please. I'm going to go crazy if I don't get more soon.  
_**To** **rayneamelia:**LOL... I couldn't help but laugh at this one... :D... I was happy again...

I'm gonna start doing this on each chapter if I can. If I don't put you up here... feel free to complain and I bet you will make it up here!!

And ado to all and to all a good night... why did I say that? oh well... COMPLIMENTARY CUPCAKES FOR YOU ALL!! (I like food.(stuffs two cupcakes in mouth)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Dracula vs. Anderson

Forever heard rustling a couple of feet ahead of her. She looked up and jumped at the sight.

"Alex-" she took a deep, shaky, breath, "Alexander Anderson"

The man grinned and charged toward them. Dracula took a step ahead of her and stopped his blow. She jumped back, She was about to witness a battle between two people that weren't supposed to encounter in about a hundred years.

Dracula vs. Anderson.

Forever sat there. What else could she do? She wanted to help him fight the coolest guy that worked for Iscariot but couldn't because of her God damn leg. But fighting himwas what she wanted, Vince just wanted to leave them to there little scuffle. He was terrified of Anderson, he didn't want to be near him.

_'Forever. Be smart, and crawl away. Your to hurt to fight any way.'_

"Your starting to sound like the red head over there." she nodded her head over to the corner were the man was waking up.

_'Forever, go and help him.'_ she nodded and got up. She walked right in between Anderson and Dracula. "Excuse me." she whispered as she walked past. Dracula chuckled at her bluntness, while Anderson shook his head at her stupidity.

When she reached the man they had already begun trash talking each other. **(A/N Don't ask. Every time that Alucard and Anderson fought each other they all ways trash talk each other and that makes me laugh.)**

"So your Alexander Anderson?" he cocked his head to the side. "To be honest. I expected more..." he finished with a smirk.

Anderson glared. "So you know who I am?" He said as he pulled out his bayonets, "I guess my reputation travels. Even through time." He readied his blades.

Dracula beemed, _'I'm gonna enjoy this.'_ he thought.

Forever fell to the ground and began to fix the mans legs that she had shot. He was fully awake now and jumped when he saw her towering over him. But when she began to help him, he calmed down.

She ripped a bit of his pant leg off so that she could bound his wounds. She lifted his leg up and began to feel around for the bullet.

"Why are you doing this?" he flinched as she found it and pressed down on the bullet a little.

"Doing what?" she asked as she felt behind her for a sharp stone.

"Helping me, and protecting that monster." He cried out a little when she jabbed the pointy rock under his skin.

"Don't be such a baby. I did this behind the pillar with out uttering a cry... well maybe a whimper or two, but not like you just did right now."

The man relaxed, then he saw what was happening before his very own eyes. "Dear sweet mother of God!" he yelled right before Forever clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Shut the Hell up, you dunce!" She breathed. "You don'twant to catch thier attention!" She stood up and dragged him into a hall. She finished patching him up and sat down near the battel at the edge of the hall. She wanted to fight so badly. She sighed heavily as Dracula grabbed the sword that Forever wielded only and minute before and stabbed it though Anderson. Then walking away thinking that he was dead and then getting stabbed by a bayonet.

"Hell!!" he shouted as he did a hand stand then fliping back in an upright position.

Anderson threw the sword aside a charged at Dracula again. He successfully avoided him and grabbed a pole. Thus, hitting him really hard on the back of the head.

"I'm SO glad that I keep random blunt objects around." He said as Anderson regenerated and grabbed a pole a little bigger then his own. "And sometimes I hate it."

Anderson charged as Dracula Lifted his own pole and blocked his blow. He let go of one side and thrusted, Anderson flew back about 9 feet, did a couple of flips and landed on his feet, like a cat.

"Forever!" Called an always unwelcome voice. She turned and saw that Jonathan was running up to her and the man. She looked back at her man to see if he was alright. Her eyes widened. He mans eyes were closed. She shookher head. "No. Vince, is he dead?" she asked Vince. He didnt answer.

Jonathan reached her as soon as she began to freak out. Tears welled in her eyes. "No! He is not dead! Jonathan! Check and see if he is dead!" Jonathan fell to his knees and check his his pulse. He shook his head. "What do you mean!? No he is not dead, or there is no pulse?" as I said before, freaking out.

He chuckled at her. "Forever. He is just resting." His attechion was drawn to his face. "Who is he," then he looked down at his now slowly bleeding leg. "and what the hell happened to him?"

Forever turned bright red. She smiled sheepishly, "I hit him on the head with his gun then shot him in the legs so that when he woke up he wouldn't try and hurt me like Zachary did."

Jonathan's eyes widened. He was scared of her before, but now he was terrified of her. He looked at the poor man then caught the last part that she had said. "Wait. Someone hurt you?! Were is this asshole and I'll put him in his place!"

She looked at him strangely. "Don't worry. I all ready got to him." she looked him in the eye. "Why would you do that?"

He sighed. "You remind me of someone. Someone that I used to be very close to."

Forever looked at him curiously, "who?"

Jonathan looked back at her, "Just someone that I once loved. God took her from me before we were to be married." he sighed

She looked at him with pity, "God does the worst thing to people." She thought of all the people that he took from her. "What was her name?"

He looked down. "If it's to hard to talk about, you don't have to. Believe me dude," she smiled warmly, "I know how you feel."

"How do you know!?" he almost yelled. She slammed her hand on his face.

"Keep. It. Down." She whispered. in the background you could hear someone getting slammed onto a table, and breaking it. She turned around to see who it was. The first thought was _'When did someone put a table in here?'_ but when she saw the table disappear in the shadows, she knew who got slammed and were the table came from. She chuckled.

Jonathan followed her and sat down next to her. When he saw the battle he stared at Forever. "Forever, who are they?"

She sighed. "Well, Blondie is Alexander Anderson. And the black haired guy is-" she stopped.

_'Jonathan hasn't seen Dracula in his younger form.'_ Vince reasoned. She thought a second. Of course he hasn't. He doesn't even know that he is even a vampire.

"And that is Dracula's great grandson, umm, Alucard!" she exclaimed proudly. He seemed to fall for the lie. _'I still got it!!'_ she thought.

"Why are they fighting?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

She sat back as soon as Dracula found Zachary's gun and started shooting at Anderson while Anderson tried to cut off his head. That is so boring. If she wanted to see Dracula shoot at him and Anderson try to cut off his head, she would just watch the show.

She sighed, Jonathan followed her lead and leaned on the wall as well. She closed her eyes. "What was her name?"

It took a second for him to catch on. "Oh. Edyth. She was lovely." he sighed. "She was so young when she died. Only 17. We were to be married in that June. But, it was not meet to be. When she died, Mina, an old childhood friend, was always there to confert me. Soon we fell in love."

"Man... I'm so sorry."

_'Aren't you gonna tell him about your loss?'_ replied Vince, outta now were.

"Shut it. I will never talk about the past, not here." she whispered.

_'But you do always think and dream it.'_

She growled. Jonathan seemed to take notice but when he heard a crash from the battle ahead he turned to see who was winning. "You just love to get under my skin, don't you?"

He grinned,_ 'of course, it's not to hard. I do live in you, after all.'_

She wished that he were in his own body so that she could beat him up with out feeling the pain herself.

_'I heard that thought.'_

"Shut-up!" she heard a loud noise coming from the fight and she crawled over next to Jonathan. What she saw made her gasp. Anderson had successfully decapitated Dracula. Tears filled her eyes. Sure he could regenerate this kind of stuff in the future, but that was after the Hellsing organization captured him and made him a perfect tool in fighting and killing vampires. What would happen now? She jumped up on her feet. "Jonathan. Take this man up stairs. Now." she said as she picked up a huge stone from the ground and walked toward Anderson. Jonathan grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Let me go! I have to help him!!" she yelled as the stone in her hand fell.

"No Forever. It is to late for him. Let us go. You can live with me and Mina until you find a new home or until you marry."

She looked to the ground and ripped her arm from his grip. "NO! I refuse to believe that lie!! He' s gonna live! It's just gonna take a while for him to come back. I have to protect his body so that he can. Now take Mr. Coma over there upstairs and take care of him!"

Jonathan didn't want to lose Forever but let her go. He grabbed the mans belt and placed his arm over his own shoulder. The man woke up and saw Jonathan carring him up the stairs.

"She's a confusing girl, isn't she, Sir?"

Jonathan looked at the man, "Yes. I suppose she is."

"Whats you name?"

"Jonathan. Yours?"

"Luke."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"So. Is she you sister?"

Jonathan looked at him, shocked that he would even think that. Of course, they did kinda look out for each other, in a way. "No, we just met a few days ago. Is she scary or what?" he joked.

**

* * *

**

Now back to Forever!!

* * *

She hid behind a pillar. "Vince, what should I do?"

_'Ummm...'_ he thought, but nothing came to him.

"Nothing, humph," she looked around for Dracula's head. Maybe if she saved that, he would live. She looked around her spot then moved up to the next one. she looked around her area, when she spotted it. She grinned as she picked it up. "Common! Fix yourself up man!" she whispered. She sat there keeping a close eye on it when a bayonet zoomed past her head. "Shit."

She tucked it underneath her arm and ran as fast as she could. She kept a close eye on the head to see anything familiar. When his hair began to gray, and face began to melt, she almost had to keep herself from cheering. She set the head down and watched the red liquid flow away. She stood up, forgetting that she was being perused and began to follow it, like a dumb ass. Don't blame her!! She wanted to see him come back from the dead!! I bet that you would do the same thing... but probably WAY more sneaky. Plus... I made her do it.

She walked along the wall forgetting about her leg. When the fluid mixed with the rest, she knew that he was going to live. Slowly his body rose from the ground. She smiled as he slowly stood up to full height. At first his face was blank and when he saw her he grinned. His eyes flicked behind her and his face changed to an expression that she had never seen before. She was about to ask what was wrong when she heard laughing. she turned around and then, everything was in slow motion. She saw the moon though the busted door, then something shiny moving faster then the rest of the world.

"Forever!!" someone was calling her name. Dracula? "Forever! Move!"

She didn't understand what was going on until she felt something pierce her back. She gasped and everything was in normal speed. She could hear the laughing now. More clear. She moved her hands to her stomach and felt something sticking out of it. Some foreign fluid came up from her mouth and dribbled out of her mouth. She gasped and began to choke on the fluid. She brought her wet hands in front of her face and looked at them. They were covered in blood. she whipped her mouth off with her other arm and looked at it. More blood.

She looked up at the Count who didn't know what to do. She felt as though she would collapse, but didn't. She reached her arm to her back and searched for the handle. When she found it she didn't know if she should pull it out or not.

_'Forever, don't! If you do you will lose so much blood! And we'll BOTH die!'_

Forever grinned, "All you seem to be worried about is your own," she gripped the handle tightly and pulled it out of her back slowly. "Life." she finished her thought. Her blood dribbled down her chin. She heard Vince sigh.

_'Fool.'_

"Better a fool than a coward. Which are you, Vince?" she asked blood now pouring from her back and mouth.

He smirked, _'Your a cheater. I'm no coward,"_ he whispered, _"And I will follow you as long as I possibly can!"_ He finished his thought with a yell.

Forever smirked at her little follower. By now, the blade was completely out of her. She quickly moved it to her side, as if she would throw it, but she didnt let go of the handle. All the blood that she was losing was now forming a small stream.

Dracula didnt know what to do or what she was doing. He wanted to rip out Anderson's throut and feed him to the dogs for hurting her, but he knew that Forever was planing something, and he had a plan to sit back and watch as long as she could stand. After all... she had something to fight for now. Vengence.

**

* * *

**

A/N

Ow... she got stabbed. This is the part That I wanted to get to last chapter, but Zachary and Vincent took more time to kill off then I thought they would.

Yes it is now 3:03 in the morning ova here... uummm and my dog is snoring... I love her so much. I taught her how to, snore, snort, growl, and attack... I love her. She is a nice dog though... but if she doesn't know you and she thinks that you might hurt me... she will bark furiously... behind me... she is a coward... I didn't teach her that.

she is a crocker spaniel and she is a stupid blonde, (no pun intended: she really is stupid. She fell out of a two story building at 8 weeks old. It knock the wind and a couple hundred brain cells out of her)

If you have read my previous chapters you may have heard me talking about my cat biting the hell out of me. There is a reason his middle name is Dracula.  
He likes to bite people he likes on their main artery's like, well, i dont know, ankles, wrists, NECKS!!

My animals are homicidal phychos... but I love them... even though they make killing mice, moles, and lizards their main hobby... as I said before Phycho.  
But animals do take after their owners and I'm probably the only owner in the whole world who has a funeral for mice and moles almost every day.

Animals (full) names

Dog: Buttercup Savanna

Cat: Selvester Dracula

Fish: Phil Fil

Buttercup's nicknames consist of:

Butthead (she actually answers to it now!)

and

Butters (hehe.. south park)

the other animals haven't been around long enough to get a nickname yet...

Till next time!!

* * *


	9. Crucifix

Okay... this chapter can get very strange. If you are offend in any way, I'm sooooooo sorry._(No sarcasm) _Plz excepted my apogee.

an early apogee to...

Really relugus people Homosexuals

Those are the ones that I'm really worried about. If anything else hurts your feelings and I didn't put it up there... I'm sorry.

as for the reviews... me got at least like four in the first few days... sssoooo here they are!!

**From Alucard-345:**OMG A CLIFFY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE MAKE ANOTHER ONE SOON!

screaming fans WE LOVE YOU

**To Alucard-345**: yes... it was a cliffy... :P. sorry they are the easiest thing to write so expect more in the future...

**To screaming fans:**LOL! you guys are funny! AND STOP FOLLOWING ME!! lol

**From Edowen:** eats cupcake Thank you for that and please write more.

**To Edowen:**:o... How dare you eat my cupcakes!!... without eating the cake first!! lol...

**From Koori Youkai Hime:** 0.0 i so can't wait for the next chapter! update soon please!!

**To Koori Youkai Hime:** well here is the next one!! (love the little face!)

**From rayneamelia:**Why must you leave me in suspence! Please update soon.

**To rayneamelia**: Because i wanna... lol...

Thank you for the reviews!! and I have been noteceing that they are from the same ppl... so if you do want to leave one dont be afraid to leave one!! Then I'll just have to pick out of my favorites!!

And **xxYangxx2006,**your reviews are fun to read but I couldn't put them up here because... this A/N is LONGGG!! so this chapter is for you and you three message in a thing you got going on there!!

* * *

Chapter 9: Crucifix

Everything was in slow motion. Forever saw the moon gleaming though the hole in the door, then something shiny moving faster then the rest of the world.

"Forever!!" someone was calling her name. Dracula? "Forever! Move!"

She didnt understand until she felt something pierce her back. She gasped and everything was in normal speed. She could hear laughing now. More clear. She moved her hands to her stomach and felt something sticking out of it. Some foreign fluid came up her throat and dribbled out of her mouth. She gasped and began to choke on the liquid. She brought her wet hands in front of her face and looked at them. They were covered in blood. she whipped her mouth off with her other arm and looked at it. More blood.

She looked up at the Count who didn't know what to do. She felt as though she would collapse, but didn't. she reached her arm to her back and searched for the handle. When she found it she didn't know if she should pull it out or not.

After a minute she pulled out the long blade. She swung her arm out as if she would throw the bayonet aside, but she did not let go of the hilt of the blade. She stood there, contemplating on what to do. She heard Anderson laughing behind her. She wanted to ring her hands around his neck, and she would have. The only thing that stopping her was the gaping hole in her stomach.

She stummbled back and forth, she had to do something fast. She couldn't stand any longer.

_'Forever?'_ her vision began to blacken. _'Forever! Don't just past out! What if you don't wake up!?'_

She chuckled, blood was flowing out of her mouth now.

Anderson was laughing harder then ever now. He looked at Dracula, he looked pissed off, but why hasn't he attacked him yet? 'I half expected that the monster would have tried to tear mea limb by limb by now...' he thought.

Forever's pupils grew in size. Her hand tightened around the blade and she her body around. Her stomach was pulsing, and she was losing a lot of blood, but that wasn't going to stop her. She now faced the shocked Anderson. She swung her arm with all her might toward him and let go of the blade. She was aiming for his neck, but her terrible aim and blurry vision didn't really help and resulted in her hitting his shoulder.

He was not expecting her to attack him, he expected Dracula to attack him. Actually, he was hoping for that. He knew that Dracula would have been blind with fury and be careless in his movements, thus giving him a chanse to win.

He looked at the Forever. He thought that she would have fallen and perished by now. But no. Her eyes were as lively as before, if not more. 'No mere human could do this on their own. What could be helping her?' he thought.

'Forever, don't do this. Your gonna die.' Vince protested her actions. He was using up all of his energy by helping her stand. He was about to give up and colapse. He was about to past out, even his own vision grew blurry. But that just made him think about how Forever is feeling. She was the one taking all the blows. She in far worse condition than himself. Her courage drove him on. If she could do this with a shot leg and a hole in her stomach, he could live with exhaustion.

She didnt have the strength to respond him, she had to save her energy for Anderson. "How did you get here?" she whispered, sweat and blood falling.

"What?" Anderson replied. He could barely hear her past all of the blood that was filling her mouth.

"How did you get here!" she yelled. Her blood splattered on the floor. An immense wave of pain swam threw out her body. She cringed, _'Shouldn't have done that.'_ she thought as she fell to her knees. She clutched her stomach, but she never removed her glare toward Anderson Anderson. Vince tried to give her body more energy, but failed.

Anderson looked at her as though she was crazy. And in a way... she kinda was. Soon he answered her, "Ye can thank your Uncle Hulbert for that."

Forever was shocked. "Wha-" was all that she could say with out hurting herself. _'Did... did he truly hate me enough to send someone to this time... only to kill me? why... Why... WHy!! WHY WOULD HE BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!!"_ she yelled in her mind.

The pain that flowed thourgh her body was numbing down her feelings in her upper legs. She fell from her knees to her side. She could feel her blood leaving her body and heard it hitting the floor.

She heard someone curse then a body being thrusted into a wall.

_'Forever? Are you still here? Forever?'_ Vince's voice was fading away.

_'Could I... am I... dieing?'_she paused and thought about deaths welcomeing arms.

_"It will be fast and painless. Just come to me..."_ she heard a deep voice say. She knew that voice. And she hated it.

_'Stay the fuck away from me you bastard!' _she yelled.

_"Dont call your father that..."_

She tried her best to block his voice out of her head and thought. _'He is not here. You are on the floor, bleeding precise fluid, with a homicidal prist and the No-Life King about to have a fight to the death._' she tried not to chuckle on how weird that sounded. I think that it is kinda sad that she prefer the company of two HOMICIDAL PEOPLE and yet kind stand HER OWN DAD!!

She saw the white light that your supposed to see when your dieing. How cliche.

_'No. Not yet. Not now.'_ she thought, before, subcutaneously, began to crawl away. She didn't want to do this. Who was? _'Vince...'_ she smiled inwardly. That was the last thought she had.

Now, BACK TO DRACULA AND ANDERSON!!"You will pay for what you did to Forever!" I bet you can guess who screamed that.

Dear Amanda... YOU SUCK!! LOL!! (text me)

* * *

Anderson didn't want to, but he just sat there. Dracula had been beating on him for a while now and now was to tired to even move. At first he was fighting, of course, but no one stood a chance when Dracula was PISSED.

Dracula charged and Anderson picked himself up and gathered what little energy he had left into him and thrusted a blade at him. Dracula dodged it was ease and wrapped his hand around his neck. He lifted him a good 3 feet off of the ground. Anderson, to tired to do anything else, cheated and kicked him in his in the nuts. He yelped and dropped Anderson to the ground.

"Careful!" Dracula groaned, "Unlike you, I actually use these!"

Anderson turned red with fury and somewhat, embarrassment. "Hey!" he paused, "Okay... maybe your right." he wavered back and forth then magically brought two new bayonets into his hand. He almost fell over but steadied himself with his left foot.

Dracula saw the gleam from his blades and moved his shadows toward Anderson to stop him. "Now your going to pay for what you did to Forever... and my balls"  
he said as the shadows wrapped themselves around Anderson's arms. Anderson struggled, then all of the sudden, he just stopped. The shadows loosened there grip. Anderson smirked as he brought two blades to his hand ands cut them away from him. He turned toward Dracula and tried to cut off his head again. Dracula was, as I said before, pissed off all ready. He wasn't in the mood for playing. He ran behind him and used the police hold on him."Enough." he said as he mentally called on his shadows once more. The shadows moved around Anderson completely this time. Not even giving him space to move. Dracula summoned some demons to him. Once about ten answered his call he asked them to do some strange, and somewhat disturbing, tasks.

He looked at the demons and told them, "I want about half of you to go to the forest and get me one long tree trunk and one of smaller length and bring them to me." five of them left.

One looked at him strangely. "Then why did call on ten of us when your only using five?" he asked.

Dracula looked at him a only him. " And I need the other half to strip him down for me."

Anderson and the left over demons eyes widened. "WHAT!!" they all said at once.

Dracula looked at Anderson. "Well if you didn't keep 'magicaly' pulling out bayonets from your coat, I wouldn't have to."

"BUT YOUR NOT DOING IT! WE ARE!" shouted one of the demons. an other one walked up. "Ya. your the one that wants him naked. why dont you do it."

"Because I'm not gay... and I told you to do it."

"But we're not gay either!"

Then one demon raised his hand. "I am."

Dracula looked at him and said, "Then go get your gay friends down here and help me out here." He paused and looked at Anderson. "I'm kind of afraid to touch him... he just looks gay." Anderson growled at him. "See..."

The demon went away and came back with about 20 other gay demons. Dracula raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Uhh... why are there... no I'm not even gonna say it."

Anderson's eyes grew with fear as the demons came closer. Dracula didnt want to see anything so he gave the demons a heads up. "If I see any part of his ass or penis I'm GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU!!"

The other demons, the ones that left before all of this madness, came back with the tree trunks. Dracula eyed the logs carefully. _'Why am I doing this to him again?'_ he thought before he heard it.

_'Because of what he did to Forever. Jackass.'_

He turned around. "Who said that?"

_'Oh! How rude of me!'_ called the voice. Dracula swore that he heard him hit his head. _'I am Vince. I am Forever's fighting spirit. I kinda live inside of her. But since she is out cold, and she thinks so fondly of you, I came to bother you.'_

Dracula looked scared now. "She has someone living inside of her?"

_'Yes! Now, don't tell me that you forgot what he did to Forever?'_

Vince dug in his memories and pulled out the moment. Dracula had to re watch Anderson slowly stand up and stab Forever threw her back. He re saw her try so hard to defend and help him, then get hurt and now possibly die. And now that he thought of it, he felt bad.

"It's my fault." sorrow filled him, only to quickly evaparate from the heat of his anger. "He will not get away with this! He will die the same way as his mesiha!"

He made a rope from the shadows and told the demons to hold the logs up like a cross. He used his telepathy to wrap the rope around the logs and keep it there. He picked Anderson, now only wearing bits and pieces of his priest robes, up out of the pile of homosexual demons and placed him onto the cross. Anderson soon noticed what he was doing and immediately tried to get down. Dracula called to the demons once more. "I want all of you to gather," he paused to add dramatic effect.

_'More and more like Forever every day, arent we Count?'_

Dracula suddenly knew why Forever would get mad sometimes. All of the demons were now worried for his sanity. "I want you all to gather firewood." he said really fast. Ruining the moment.

Anderson struggled harder when all of the demons spread out to search for the wood. "Ye will never-" he was cut off by Dracula's maniacal laughter.

"Aaahhh... that is were you are wrong. I all ready have you. I told you that you would pay for what you did to her. This will not do justice, but it will stop you from hurting her again. Do you know who you are messing with? Do you even know how innocent that that girl is? Sure, she may have made some mistakes and killed two people, but that does NOT nearly compare to you. You kill people for a living, she doesn't. She is deserves to live twice as much as you do, and I'll do anything to save her."

Anderson was now mad that he would even dare say this to his face. "Ye are to selfish to do anything for the lass! All you vampires want is blood, blood, and more blood!! Ye only keep her here for that reason and that reason only! That is no life for a child! I was tiring to save her from you!! She was dragged here by you, and now... she is gonna die because of you"

"LIER!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!! YOU, THE ONE WHO CAME HERE TO KILL HER, SAYING THAT YOU CAME HERE TO SAVE HER?? I THINK NOT!! MAY HAVE NOT KNOWN HER ONLY FOR A SHORT WHILE BUT I STILL CARE FOR HER!! HOW DARE YOU THINK OTHER WISE!!" It was only then he realized what he had said.

Anderson looked at Dracula strangely, "You care for her more than you let on. How humorous!! The vampire king now has a daughter?!" he began to laugh at him. Dracula wanted to slice him like a tomato, but knew that that wouldn't work. He also knew that this way was a much better way to get rid of him. **(A/N: I like tomatoes)**

He turning away from Anderson to find all of the demons standing there, eyes wide. "What?" Dracula replied angrily. The demons just began to whistle and look the other way. "Thought so. Now I want you to put all of the wood you find at the bottom of the cross. Then, I can take it from there." As he said that the demons emedatly began to pile up the wood.

Dracula stared at the laughing Anderson. "Burn me than! How else can you get rid of me?" Dracula shoke his head at this sick man.

"That is enough." he called the demons and they all stopped working. "Someone start a fire." just then one of the demons breathed fire onto the twigs and brush, and the flames begun. The fire nicked at Anderson's feet. Sweat began to drop down his face, the heat waves were making it hard to see the demons and Dracula. But when he did see Dracula, he was not cheering along with the everyone else. He had his arms crossed and his face looked, worried. About what? What could he be worried about?

The flames touched the cross were he lay bound. He felt the heat rising up his body. He yelled, but not for them to let him go, but a prayer. He prayed to God to forgive him for what he did to Forever and all the other innocent people that he might have killed. He prayed for God forgiveness and prayed for a safe entrance to heaven.

Once he finished and felt his life sliping away along with his flesh, he yelled, "Amen!"

Dracula hid a small smile, "Amen."

Dracula stood there and watched the flames die down. Slowly the demons left, some in pairs. Dracula gaged a little. (**NO OFFENCE!!)**

After he was all lone, he talked to Vince, "Where is she Vince?"

_'I took her to the stairs, after that she past out and I couldn't make her body move any further.'_

Dracula ran towards the stairs. When he got there, he saw Forever on the half way up the stairs.

_'Looks like she woke up.'_

"Ya, shes stronger than I thought." said Dracula as he slowly walked up the stairs to were she lay. "Hello." he said as he picked her up and carried her up the the rest of them.

As he walked down the hall, looking for a room, he ran into Jonathan. "Oh my goodness!" he yelled more in shock about the man that he saw be decapitatied standing right in front of him. Dracula read his mind and saw the memory of him getting decapitated. He looked at Jonathan and his eyes began to glow a briliant red. Jonathan's eyes soon became glaceed over.

"I. Did. Not. Die." he said, "That. Was. Anderson's. Head."

Dracula moved his hand toward his face and slowly moved down to his lips, "You did. Not. Die." he repeated, "That was. Anderson's head."

"You did not die. That was Anderson's head." Jonathan successfully repeated what Dracula said and He walked around him. As he walked a little farther away Jonathan slowly fallowed him from behind.

Dracula finally reached a bed room, no telling who's. Slowly Jonathan trudged in, holding his head. "I've got a splitting head ache."

Dracula, or 'Alucard', to Jonathan, looked at him and put a finger over his mouth. Jonathan looked at the man, then at the little lump of flesh that now lay on a bed. "Forever!" he yelled as he ran over to the bed. "Oh My God! Is she dieing!" Jonathan sounded scared... HAS LIKE EVERYONE FALLEN IN LIKE LOVE WITH HER IN A WAY??

"Possibly," was all that he could say.

She mound and gripped the sheets with a fist. then she whispered, "Vince..."

Vince was shocked that she wouldn't call out for Dracula, or Jonathan. As much as she despised him, she can't completely hate him.

"Vince you should go and talk to her, maybe she's just to weak to talk." Dracula whispered.

Vince nodded and went toward Forever's little mound. She was now sweating, and bleeding more then ever. Dracula looked at her sadly. "Jonathan... leave." Jonathan took the hint and left.

Vince had just reached Forever's body by the time Jonathan closed the door. He looked around her body and tried to stop her bleeding. He smiled when he had reduced it to a minimum. Then he tried to talk to her.

_'Forever? You here?'_

_'Yes...'_

He was relieved to hear her voice._ 'Good. How are you feeling does it hurt? Any of it?'_

_'All of me is on fire. I'm suppressing the screaming because if I do, I might start bleeding badly again.'_

_'Okay... I'm gonna leave now... I need to tell Dracula.'_ he said as he prepared to leave.

_'No! Dont leave me! Your all I have now!'_

Vince now felt bad._ 'I promise. I'll be back.'_

_'Last person to say that was my mom...'_ she whispered.

Vince was hurt by this. But in a way, she had a reason to be scared. Every person that said that they would be right back, always left her.

_'I'm diferent, and I sware...'_

She let me go and went back to Dracula. _'She in pain. I did all that I could but cant gerantee her any life.'_ he said, solomly.

"I have a way."

Vince smiled. _'Ya.'_

"you wanna stay with me for a while?"

_'No. I have to go back.'_

"why?"

_'Because... I made a promise...'_

**A/N **I am sssoooooo sorry if any one was offened. Please send me a message and I will apologise. uuummmmm oh ya... the Amanda thing... she wasnt suppost to read this story so I just said she sucked... plus I wasnt sure if she read the author note or not... well my mom is rushing me so bye bye for now!!

* * *

* * *


	10. Sex talk

This is just a filler... and filler with a funny name... LOL!

REVIEWER TTTIIIMMMEEEE!! I got ALOT of reviews at first so me will put up the first one I got then my faveiorite... I hope I spelt that right...

This was the first one...  
**From Hells Twilight:** aw thats so sweet of vince please udpate again son!!  
**To Hells Twilight:** I like Vince a lot... he's awsome... I'm thinking about maken him a main charater...

AND NOW FOR MY FAV.!!  
**From Alucard-345:**

I lOVE THIS STORY! I hope this story last for a long while!

Stalker fans:

/WE LOVE YOU! NO DONT RUN!/ /AH!/  
() () () () (0.0)  
**To Alucard-345: **Man you can write the funnist reviews... It toke me a while to get the little faces, but when I did I laughed SO hard...

Another thanks to:  
**Crystal Dragon Claw  
Edowen  
xxyangxx2006**

Thank you for your reviews... :) plz send more, they make me happy...

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sex talk... LOL!**

Forever groaned. Forever snored. Forever almost fell. Dracula caught her before she fell and set her in the middle of the bed, then lookeddown on her little body. _'I wonder if she's okay...'_ he thought.

Vince just came back from his 'Forever's body lookout'. He was supposed to make sure that she was healing well and if she is getting any better _'No, she's not. But she is fighting. Hard. A little to hard.' _

"We gave her time to heal. Maybe it's time to use my method." Dracula sugested.

_'Man. Maybe Anderson was right. All you seem to want out of her right now is 'blood, blood, and more blood'.' _

"No! I want to do it to save her. Not kill her. Umm... this maybe awkward but... damn... is she a... you know..." he paused, waiting for Vince to fill in the gap. He sighed. "Virgin?"

Vince kinda took that in a offenesive way. _'OF COURSE SHE IS!! WHAT TYPE OF GIRL DO YOU THINK SHE IS??' _

"I'm sorry! Just asking. You never know..." Then he got an idea. "Have you?"

_'What?'_

"Have you ever had sex?"

'_Ugh, THAT was a strange turn in subject...' _

"Have you?" Dracula said, carrying out the subject to get on Vince's nerves.

_'No...'_ He whispered.

"Do you want to?"

Vince eyed him. _'Why?'_ he asked nervously.

"Just curisous. Do ya?"

_'Maybe... BUT I can't. I'm a spirit.' _

"That's all that's stopping you? Man, I would have thought that you would have done it a long time ago. After all... you ARE already in her body..." he said nonchlantly.

_'WHAT!!'_

Dracula started laughing and Vince wanted to be in his own body so that he could punch him. _'One day...'_

"One day till what? The day that ya screw her or get your own body... then screw her?" He laughed. Vince reached deep inside of him and squished one of his organs. Dracula yelped. "OW!!"

'You gonna stop?'

"OKAY! I'LL STOP!! Now, LET GO OF MY HEART!! IT BURNS!!"

'Okay...' he slowly let go of his heart and went back to Forever's body.

Dracula sensed his absence and smiled. "Doin' the dirty deed already?" he asked, sure that he had heard it. Vince was about to go back to Dracula's body to torcher him, but he had already made a dramatic exit. You know, the one were he starts to laugh and then disappears from the bed after being covered in shadows.

Vince shoke his head and went into Forever's body. He made sure that she would heal right. He wanted her to live, but as a human. If she is dieing then he'll let her be bitten. But she's not dieing. Yet.

Vince wanted to have his own body, but not only hurt Dracula, so that he could hold her for the remaining time that she had left as a human. He wanted to hold her close and hear her heart beat as she slept. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. But he could do one thing, just one thing that would make her never want him to leave. He could be with her. Through better, or through worse. Through sickness, or through health. Even through life, or through death. He would always be there. Even if he DID have his own body.

After all, he did have a promise to keep...

**A/N**

Somthing that I thought would be cute to put between chapters. I'm not sure whether or not how this will end in a good way... Prepare for a LOT of sad chapters in the future.

On an other note... I'm bored... ... ... damn... what to do, what to do... OH! I was glad to see that barley anyone who sent a review in were offensive about the last chapter... and as I said before, if you were, plz tell me, I will personaly apoligize...


	11. Was it all a Dream?

Yo peeps. This is a chapter I wrote a LONG time ago and I don't want to edit it right now. SO WHAT! I'M LAZY! Hehe... well any way, here is the UNREVISED, UNEDITED, and for some of you people UN-REWRITEN!!!! Lets all cheer!! YYYAAAYYYY!!!

Someone in the room: And you are gay! Gaaayyyy!!!

Me: SILANCE!!! I WASN'T EVEN TALKING TO YOU!!!

Anyway, Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 11: Was it all a Dream?**

Forever turned onto her side and as a result, fell from the bed. She immediately cringed from the fall and awaited for the pain to flow from her stomach. She opened her eyes, realizing that they were shut, and looked around.

_'I must be hallucinating,'_ she thought and she closed her eyes shut then reopened. She repeated this a number of time before she finally realized that she was no longer in Dracula's Castle.

The room that she was laying in before she went to sleep had stone walls and floors, not to mention two people who said that they would be there when she woke up. One said that he would try if the sun wasn't up. Bet you can't guess who that was... WHAT HOW DID YOU KNOW?! Anywayz, on wit de story.

She looked that around the room that was in as her hands subconsciously drifted to her stomach. When they got tho the place were the hole should have been, she pushed down a little. Nothing. Not even any pain. She questioned herself mentally as she moved her hands to her face to check for any blood. Once again, nothing. "Odd." she wondered out loud, thinking that maybe she has been a sleep for a while and it had closed up. But then came the matter of the room. She shrugged off the deja voo feeling that had creeped upon her and became curious of how her stomach looked. Slowly she lifted her shirt to look at the wound. It was gone. Disappeared. Vanished.

"Okay?" she whispered. She shook her head _'This is to weird'_

Forever sat there, for a long time looking at the white carpet, thinking,_ 'This is gonna be stained soon.' _when she had an idea. She could call Vince! He should know where she's at!

_'Vince?'_she thought, hoping that he would answer. Silance. She began to worry so she called again. She sighed. "Were's Vince?" she couldn't help but ask a loud.

_'Who's Vince, Forever?'_ asked a girl from deep inside of her mind.

"Who the hell are you?! What did you do to Vince!?"she whispered/yelled at the stranger.

_'Me? Why, I'm Andreea. I've been around for years. How could you forget me? I'm always here._' She paused, _'And how should I know were someone I don't know is.' _

Forever began to growl. As you can tell, she wasn't very fond of Andreea. To speak the truth, she never like her. She then remembered to ask about her situation. _'Andreea, where am I?'_

_'Arn't you full of questions.' _She paused, and I just now noticed that I make my characters randomly pause in the middle of their sentence_. 'Your at home, duh.'_

"Home?" Forever asked aloud.

She looked around once more. **SNAP!**She realized at once why she had the feeling of Deja voobefore! The room had soft white carpet, with a few stains here and there, to which she thought,_ 'I KNEW IT!'_. The walls were a light tan with posters, literally, _covering_ every bit of it. She looked at the bed that she fallen from. It was white with thin gray and black strips on it. Other stuff that I forgot to mention was a black rug in the middle of the room, and blood red chair, a small black framed mirror hanging from the wall on the only place that was free of posters.

"Home." Forever smiled. "I'm home. Like, without Hulbert?"

_'Hulbert? Who is he?' _'Andreea' asked.

Forever almost jumped with joy, but quickly caught herself, "Wait. What if this is all a dream? Or, maybe all of that was a dream. Damn, I'm confused."

_'DID YOU JUST CUSS!! YOU NEVER CUSS!!' _Andreea yelled.

"Were have you been since 2008? Of course I cuss."

Andreea paused in confusion, _'Uuumm, Forever. It, is 2008.'_

"No way. Your lieing." Forever stopped to think about it. Her brows narrowed. "Wait are you serious?" she asked.

Andreea was about to answer when they heard feet walking down the hall. Forever jumped to her feet and crawled onto the, or should I say _her_, bed and hid underneath the black and white blanket. _'That was stupid of me.'_ she nagged herself. _'Made myself completely vulnerable.'_

She heard the door open and someone stepping into the room then slowly closing it, only for it to reopen because of the stupid air conditioning. Forever held the blankets closer to her skin as the person kept closing the door. As far as Forever could tell, the person finally gave up and walked toward her little mound of blankets.

She noticed that the person had a very light step,_ 'It must be a woman.'_ She thought.

Forever's breathing grew faster and faster as the person neared. She didn't know what to do. She was in her old home, as far as she knew. It was no longer 2010, the year that she had left to go to Dracula. It is now 2008, the year she lost her mother. _'So confused.'_

"Forever." the person spoke, Forever was right, it was a woman. "Forever it's time to wake up." then she did something Forever was not expecting. She knocked on the wall.

_'How did she know that that is the only way to wake me up?' _very slowly she removed the blankets from her face and looked upon the woman. She had platinum-blond, wavy hair which was accompanied with grayish green eyes. She smiled a weak and careful smile. Forever's mouthhung open, her eyesight grew blurry with tears.

"Mm...mom?"

"Yes honey?" she asked, her voice quite.

Forever flung herself around her mother. "Mom." she gasped between her violent shaking. She tried her best to hold in her tears, and succeeded in that and only that. She couldn't control her shaking from holding in her sobs. "I missed you so much." she finally whispered. Most of her words were silenced by her shaking; her mother couldn't hear most of them. "I'm... I'm sorry that I couldn't help you..." She stopped there before telling her to much.

_'That just goes to show that the more you hold on to something, the faster it leaves.'_said Andreea after looking into her mind to find out why she was sobbing.

_'Shut up! I haven't seen her breathing in two years! I wont let it happen this time! Even if all of this is a dream, I cant live through that again!'_she mentally yelled at her.

Andreea chuckled at her reaction, _'Your right. You are weak; you will end up just like him. You'll always be her downfall. It was your fault that he left in the first place. He didn't want you. So he made the worst sacrifice a man has to make. Even in the end, he decided not to be with her... because of you. She will be alone for the rest of her days just because of you.'_

_'LIER!'_ She gripped her mother tighter. _' I WILL NOT BE HER DOWNFALL! SHE WILL LIVE! I SWARE ON ALL THAT IS HOLEY THAT SHE WILL LIVE! NOW LEAVE! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! GO!'_

_'See, you cant even control your own anger. Your so weak...' _she said in disgust.

_'LEAVE!!'_

After that, Andreea'spresence was gone. She had a deathgrip around her mother. She wouldn't let the Grim Reaper get her again. At least, not with out it taking her too.

"Forever. Did you have a nightmare?" her mother asked, stroking her back tiring to stop her from crying. "Will you tell me what happened?"

"Mom, I love you so, so much. I just want you to know that."

"I do know that."

"Will you tell me?" She asked looking up at her, her eyes were a dark red.

"Tell you what?" She questioned.

"That you love me too."

"But you know that I do, right?"

"Ya, but I just want to hear it," she answered._ 'Just one last time...'_

"Forever."

"Yes, mama?"

There was a long pause, the room was competly silant exapted for Forever's choked breathing.

"It's time for you to get dressed. We have to go to the campsite for your birthday party." she stood up and walked toward the door. "Happy 13th." she said as she left the room.

"She'll never say it again, will she?" she asked herself.

_'Well today is the 4th anniversary of the day you guys found out that your dad was a lieing cheating bastard and he left you guys all alone in the world.'_ Andreea replied.

Forever shuddered, "Don't say that word. I don't like it."

_'What word?'_

"Alone..." she answered as she stood up to get dressed for the stupid party.

* * *

They drove up to the camp site. Forever watched as the car slid to a stop. "I really need to fix these brakes." her mother whispered.

She slowly climbed out of the car and walked toward the little cabin where she was supposed to have her birthday party. She stopped in front of it to sit upon the steps. One by one, her friends slowly arrived. Some were worried about her; others just wanted some cake.

"Shows who's really my friend..." She thought aloud to herself when one of her 'friends' asked were the birthday boy was. _'Why did I even invite these little punks...?' _

Soon the sun went down. Forever couldn't help but want to draw. She sighed, "I think the first thing I will do back at home will be to draw this..." She smiled as she thought about the pencil in her hand as she made shapes and curves on a smooth piece of paper. She leaned back on the stairs to feel someone behind her. She gasped and grabbed the persons arm to flipped them over her.

When she heard a small 'thud' she jumped up and placed her foot on the figure to make sure he couldn't get up.

"Man Forever, when did you get so fast?" a familiar voice chuckled.

Forever gasped when she realized who it was. Scott. "I'm so sorry Scott!" She spoke so fast only ears that were used to it could understand what she said. She reached down to help him up.

"Dang. Where did you learn that?" He questioned.

"I dont know. I guess someone taught me without me knowing." She smiled as she thought about Vince. She didnt think that she would miss his sarcasim this much.

"You alright Forever?" he asked.

"Ya, I'm fine..." she said as she realized that she was smiling.

"Are you sure?" he said, stepping a little closer to her.

She narrowed her eyes and stepped away, "I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

Her face went somber. "You wouldn't understand..."

"Try me. My mom is a therapist and she tells me all about the stuff her patience tell her. I'm sure that I've heard much worse."

"Highly doubt it. And I'm sure that they wouldn't like to find out that there tharipist is telling all of there secrets to a 13 year old boy." she chuckled to herself and turned toward the cabin.

She stepped inside to see that her mother had gone all out. Forever kinda felt bad for not going inside earlier. She walked over to her mother and hugged her, "Thanks mom..."

"Your welcome sweetie," Stormy anwsered. "I think that it is time for some cake."

Forever nodded and her mother anounced the news. She took the lid off of the cake searched her pockets. "Ficken..." she whispered to herself. "Does anyone have a lighter?"

No one answered.

"I think that I have one at my house." Stormy whispered.

_"No..."_ Forever thought.

"Okay, see ya'll in a few minutes."

_'Shit...'_ she thought. "Mom!" she yelled as she ran out the door. Her mother looked at her. "I want to go to!"

"Honey, I'll be back soon I promise. Go have fun with your friends." By this point she was already in her car and about to drive down the lot. Forever leaped from the porch and ran after the car. She stopped at the edge of the drive way only to collapse and begin to shake. "No... I didn't pay enough attention and I failed her... GOD DAMN IT! Why did you give me a chance and then take it away?!" she yelled. She was so far away from the cabin that no one heard her out burst. (Thank God)

She sat there on her knees for a few minutes before two of her friends came up.

"Forever!"

"Forever you 'kay?"

She looked at the girls. One had reddish blond hair and bright green eyes. Madison. The other had brown hair like her own. Joanne. Madison had very rounded out features and tan skin. Joanne had very sharp and define featureswith pale skin, also like her own. They knelt next to her and asked her questions like, 'whats wrong?' or 'Can we go back to the party?' Forever ignored the first ones and tried to be brave by sucking it all up.

_'Maybe... maybe this is all just a dream...'_ she kept saying to herself.

An hour later headlights were showing up the drive. Forever looked out the door hoping that it was her mom.

It wasn't.

It was the police. Madison's father walked up to him and started to ask one of the most cliche thing to say when police people show up. "Whats happening?"

The cop began to whisper to him and the man's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open and he shoke his head as though to say no. He called Madison over and told her. She broke down. Forever looked at them with no emotion as she walked up them. Madison jumped on her.

"I'm so, so sorry Forever. Why did this have to happen to you?" Forever was still not used to hugs so she pushed her off a little. Madison let go of her and began to wipe her eyes.

One of the cops placed a hand on her shoulder, "are you Forever Talamaur?"

"No, what makes you think?" she said sarcastically.

"Oh then were is she?" the cop asked.

She hit her head, "Nevermind. What do you want with me?" she asked already knowing why they had come.

A woman police officer walked up and told the man to tell everyone inside to go home and that she would tell her. The man nodded and the woman stood in front of her. "Honey," she started only to be cut of by Forever.

"Don't call me that."

"Um okay. Forever, your mother was in a wreck." she waited for her reaction, but nothing came. Forever looked down.

_'Just like before...'_

_'Isn't your life full of misery.'_ Andreea came out of the blue. _'Look, I'm being reassigned to be someone else' guardian. I cant stand it here. Your to dramatic'_

_'Good riddance.'_

Andreea's presence was gone when she looked back at the officer. "How bad?"

"Pretty bad. She's at the hospital. I hate to say this but, I dontthink that she's gonna make it hon- I mean- Forever. Were is your father? I would like to speak with him."

Forever chuckled, "So would I. I have a few thing that I would like to say to him..."

"What do you mean?"

"He left us when I was five."

"Wait, do you have any other family?"

"Maybe, but how should I know. They diclaimed her when she married him." She said with no emotion. She looked at the officer and could tell what she was thinking. _'I guess it is weird that my mother just died, **again**, and I'm not crying.'_ she thought.

"Oh... stay here." and with that she left, thinking _'THAT GIRL IS A FUCKEN FREAK!!'_ the whole way.

Then it all hit her. She was alone once more. Andreea- that bitch- was gone, her father- which she really wished that she knew the name of so that she wouldn't have to call him 'Father'- left, and her mother, her only family, is going to die now. She fell to her knees and let her tears fall. she refused to cry out loud.

_'Please don't cry... Your ugly when you cry.'_ a familiar voice said to her.

She looked up. _'Who-'_

_'I'm your fighting spirit. Since you needed more then a guardian, I showed up.'_ said the boy.

_'Vince?'_

_'I promise to never leave you. Now, only if you make one promise.'_

"What?" she asked out loud.

_'Wake up...'_

All of the sudden, her stomach was in pain. Blinding pain. She placed her hand on her stomach and pulled them back up. Blood.

_'So much blood.'_ she thought as she pressed her hand to her stomach trying to stop the bleeding. It didn't work. It just made it worse. Her blood spilt on the dirt. It began to rise up her throat and began to dribble down her chin. _'Whats happening?'_she asked herself. She was soon desperate to stop the bleeding and began to claw at her gut.

Soon her friends began to run up to her saying strange things. They pulled her in the cabin and laid her on a bed. By now her vision was to blurry to see who was talking.

"I dont think that she is getting any better."

_'Dracula?'_

"No. I think that she gave up."

_'Vince?'_

"Damn. I guess that there is only one thing left."

"Shit."

"I know. Hey, she wanted this any way, so whats the problem?"

"She's only putting up a front. Of course, she wants to be just like you, but since the day she lost her mother," who ever said this seemed to pause. "She always thought as herself as 'Alone'. But she never was. Well, the only reason that she wanted to be a vampire is so that she would actually have a reason to be alone"

"Not all vampires are alone."

Forever listened as she sat there bleeding.

_'Well, you understand, right? Most vampires live alone.'_

"Ya. So should we do it now? The more she turns and presses on her wound the worse it gets."

_'Go ahead, but let me get in you first. I heard that i burns like Hell.'_

"Come on."

Forever sat on the bed... very confused.

Her neck felt like it was covered by flames. She tried to move her hand to her neck but she couldn't move her body. Soon everything went black and her last thought was...

_'Why do I always have a sering pain moment right before I pass out?'_

* * *

**A/N**

I guess I should have read this... Nah... I'll read it later... Well here you guys go. I still remember my promise back there to write a chapter about Forever's mother sooooo... here! LULZ!!!

I'm at the highschool.... WAIT A SECOND!!! I'M NOT EVEN A 9TH GRADER YET!!! HA!!! I FEEL HAPPY!!!

Well this is a chapter I wrote a while back right before I stopped posting the chapters up so this isn't my best work.

Well anyway, live long, be happy, and eat cake!!!!!

_ImaLamia_


	12. Guess what you are!

**Chapter 12: 'Guess what you are!' Said Vince...**

Forever turned and fell from her bed...

again.

She cringed as she waited for impact...

again.

Forever felt a small amount of pressure on her chest as something held her back. Wait. Something had stopped her from falling from her impending doom that was sure to be at end of the 2-foot drop?**_ (Drama queen, no?)_**

"Dracula?" she slurred like a drunken person.

"Jonathan..." he corrected.

"Jonathan?"

"Yes... Now if you don't mind I have to go find the Count. Do you know were he sleeps?"

She blinked, "Ummm... somewhere up a tower...or in the basement... how the Hell should I know..." Forever paused, "Maybe he's outside..."

"Yeah, maybe. I'll go check..." he said as he helped lie back down on the bed. After he was sure that she was comfortable, he walked out.

Forever blinked her eyes. Something was off, but what? She moved her hands to her stomach for what felt like the third time that evening and pressed down. She waited for the pain that usually accompanied stupid actions such as these but when nothing came she grew suspicious.

"Ow," Forever whispered as she moved her hand up to her face to rub away the sleep from her eyes only to realize that her vision was clear. She wasn't wearing her glasses. Forever pushed on her face a bit harder to confirm her suspicions. "Ooookaaay." she said to herself. "What's going on? And why is there no hole?" she asked herself as she poked her side with one hand and probed her face for any signs of glasses with the other. "And why can I see all clear like?!" Forever yelped. "This is not NORMAL!!" She jumped out of her bed, wobbled a little bit because she jumped up to fast, and ran down the stone hall looking for Jonathan.

"Jonathan!" she shouted, surprised by the way her voice boomed down the halls. Wasn't she just stabbed in the gut? Shouldn't her voice be a bit raspier? But there is the whole thing that your voice box really isn't in your gut, more like your thought.

She ran down the stairs and kept calling out for him until she ran to the very bottom floor. 'I don't remember ever being down here before...' she thought trying to remember when was the last time she came down there.

Forever looked across the hall and then walked outside. She looked up at the sky and saw the full moon. As Forever looked up at the night sky she felt a strange sort of power flow throughout her body and to be honest... she liked it. She shook the feeling off as she remembered the reason why she was out there anyway.

Forever ran around in circles looking for Jonathan when it hit her. "He could be on any of these floors in this Godforsaken castle, not only on this one," she lectured herself.

Forever huffed in frustration and looked up at the sky once more. She smiled as she let the moonlight relax her. She sighed in contentment when she saw something move within her eyesight. She turned her head toward the tower AND SAW SOMETHING CRAWL OUT THE WINDOW LIKE A SPIDER!!!

Her mouth fell open as she stared at the spider thing wide eyed. She started to shake her head in denial when she something else at the corner of her eye. When she focused, she realized that it was a figure. Jonathan.

"Jonny!" she shouted, once more amazed by her voice.

He glanced at her for a mere second and looked back at the tower. After the thing was out of sight he turned to her. "Was it just me, or did you see that too?" he asked amazingly calm.

Forever thought, 'Book, Book, book... what the hell happened in that damned book?' she asked wondering were Vince was. He would've known what to say. By the way, he understood the book better than her anyways. He's the one that that had to explain half of the crap that went on when they first read it. 'Ummmm... was he supposed to see that... YES!! YES HE WAS!!! I think...'

"Yeah... I saw it too... do you know what it was?"

"It looked like a human figure. That's for certain. But what was it carrying?"

"A bag." Forever answered immediately.

"How are you sure?" he said looking at her suspiciously. "It's so dark outside. I can barely see you and your right in front of me." his eyes narrowed.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's not that dark," she countered.

He glared at her. "What about your wounds? Normally a person would take months' to be able to walk around and yell that loudly after being mortally injured like that. Actually, a normal person would have probably died on the spot. How did you manage to survive?"

'This is not how Jonathan normally acts. What's wrong with him?' she began to think. "Jonathan what's going on?"

He looked at her as his eyes returned to normal, "Oh. Nothing. I've just been noticing creepy stuff around here lately." he shook his head. "I guess that I've been a bit paranoid."

"Oh... you don't have to worry about me. I'm always gonna be the same." Forever promised. "Pinky swear." she said as she picked up her pinky and hooked it around his.

Jonathan didn't know what to do about this because this was new to him. "Jonathan," Forever said trying not to laugh. "You're supposed to shake it." He looked at her as if she grew a tail. "Jonathan? That's called a pinky swear. It's like a promise," she informed. He's expression stayed the same but now he was looking in a different direction. "Jon?"

He grabbed her hand with his tight fist and dragged her inside. "Forever," he gasped. He seemed breathless even though they had only walked ten feet. "Forever don't be scared but," he gulped, "The thing that crawled out of that window just crawled into your bedroom."

Her eyes widened, "No way. Lets go see it!" she said excitedly as she tugged at his sleeve. She never really was afraid of this kind of stuff; she actually looked for trouble like that.

"No! Are you stupid or mad or... CRAZY?!" Jonathan yelled, "I just saw something crawl into your bedroom window like a spider and you want to go and see it?!"

She paused as she looked at him and began walked toward the stairs. "... Yeah..."

Jonathan looked at her then began to rub his temples, "I must be out of my mind..." He began to follow her up the stairs to... whatever floor Forever's room was.

When Forever reached her room she looked around to see were Jonathan was. "Jonathan! Hurry up!" she stage whispered to him loud enough for him to hear. She turned to look toward the door but still kept one of her hands frantically waving for him to hurry up.

As soon as he was at her side she slowly pushed the door open. As soon as it had enough space to fit her head in, Forever's head came in. Soon after Jonathan followed suite. They both looked from left to right, looking for the spider thing. It could be anywhere.

Forever soon got bored and pushed the door completely open. Jonathan was not expecting this and almost fell but Forever caught him by the collar before he did. "This is no time for comedy Nny." (if you guys get the reference to the little nickname there I will hug you!) she said when she realized who had crawled through her window.

"Do you see it?" he asked, not able to see in the darkness.

"No Jonathan. Leave."

He looked at her. "Why? Forever I'm not going to leave you alone in here, especially-"

"I'm going to go to sleep. I need to get changed." she interrupted him. She turned to him and with a plastic smile plastered to her face. "Good night, Jonathan." she said sounding allot like a Chucky doll.

She pushed him out the door as he tried to stop her. Once he was out she grabbed a chair and propped it against her door to make sure that he didn't try and sneak in.

"Alright. Now come out." She said rather loudly. When no one came she grew irritated. "Vladimir Dracula the III, son of Vladimir Dracul the II come out right now!"

Slowly Dracula creped out from behind her bed as he cleared his thought nervously, "Good to see that your up."

"Out of all of the places that you could have hidden, you choose behind my bed." she shook her head in disappointment.

All of the sudden Dracula's face got really annoyed. "Then go ahead! I'll still hear you!! I'll just read her mind like I did before when she was asleep!" He yelled at... the air?

"Ummm... Draccy?"

"Vince wants to talk to you..."

She looked at him in shock. "You know... how did you... what?"

"He can move from one body to the next. He's been really worried about you."

Her mouth gaped open, "He can do that?"

_'Yes... '_

"Since when?"

_'Ummm... can't answer you there, BUT now I can go through your memories and switch body's with people.'_ he continued with a proud air about his voice.

"Cool."

_'I know.'_

"I have a surprise for you." Dracula said out of the blue.

"What?" asked Forever.

"Guess what you are!" Vince and Dracula said at the same time.

Forever's eyebrows pulled together as she walked over to her bag. She had a clue on what they were talking about but she had to make sure that they weren't just playing a joke on her.

She dug around for a few moments to pull out a small hand held mirror. She looked at her reflection to notice nothing. Forever slowly opened her mouth.

Two sharp fangs.

She looked at her eyes. Blue with a rim of red making the center a light shade of purple.

She turned to face Dracula. Her mouth gaped as she looked back at her reflection and her eyes widened. She repeated this action several times.

"Wha... bu... whe... " she stuttered. She looked at him as he just smiled his big, creepy, yet at the same time goofy smile. She walked over to her bed. But right before she could sit on it, she fainted out of shock, excitement, joy, and 'OMG!'-ness.

"I think that she took that well." Dracula said to no one in particular as he left the room.

**---A/N---**

Why heelloooo my wonderful readers. I'm sorry that this to so long to write and sure its as crappy as ever, but keep in mind that I stayed up until 3:08 a.m trying to word this. I guess not everyone can work like Jhonen...oh well...

I busted my lip at school to day. I was awesome! It was all bloody! My whole lip was covered in blood as well as my teeth! I was laughing so hard at my stupidity! Hey, it's my own fault for being over dramatic! Hehe... I didn't cry. No, I laughed my ass off. What else can you do in a situation where your lip is bleeding and you have a rug burn on your chin?

Well, I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter!

I wanna to tell you guys know something;

**---THIS IS FOR ALL INVADER ZIM FANS!!---**

Read Invader _Jays story_; It's called _Guitar Lessons._ I helped her write it. READ IT NOW!!! ... It has _The Who_ in it... and will eventually have _Korn_ in there too... I begged Jay to put some_ Korn_ in there for me... she said that she would....

Well, anyway. That's all that I need to report on.

Hope that you enjoyed,  
_ImaLamia :D_

* * *


End file.
